


Danganronpa: Another Despair Game

by DelusionalWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionalWriter/pseuds/DelusionalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di saat Rika Sakaki dan para murid kelas 81 bertarung melawan keputus asaan di Hope's Peak Academy, para 'Beacon of Hope' di negara-negara lainpun juga tengah berjuang demi mempertahankan harapan dan pikiran mereka dari pengaruh keputus asaan yang telah menyebar ke seluruh dunia.</p><p>Di Saint Spes International High School, Leonardo Mars, sang Ultimate Astronomer, bersama 15 murid bertalenta dari berbagai negara, adalah peserta dari 'Despair Game' lainnya.</p><p>Apakah mereka akan berpegang teguh pada harapan mereka? Atau akankah mereka terjatuh ke jurang keputus asaan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A New Dawn, Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 



> Sebelum itu mari kita clear dulu:  
> Teks bold: Pikiran karakter utama  
> [teks]: Mekanisme 'game' macam ekspresi/gerak tokoh, dan CG.
> 
> Sumpah serapah ga akan ditranslate ke indo karena nanti jadi ga lucu jadi saya sengaja biarin.

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

**Aku menarik napas panjang.**

**Tepat di depanku, aku melihat sebuah kastil batu yang berdiri dengan kokoh.**

[Kamera menampilkan kastil besar yang megah nan indah, lengkap dengan sepasang bendera yang berkibar disamping kiri dan kanan gerbang]

 

**Inilah Saint _Spes International High School_.**

???: ...

???: ...Hm. Bangunan yang tampak megah. Mengingatkanku dengan sekolah sihir di film penyihir itu.

???:  Aku harap bagian dalamnya juga megah dan nyaman.

 **_Saint Spes International High School_ ** **adalah sekolah yang terletak di Washington D.C, ibukota dari negara adidaya Amerika Serikat. Dibangun dari kerja sama pemerintah Amerika dan Jepang,  sekolah ini sering disebut sebagai ‘ _Hope’s Peak Academy_ ’ versi internasional. Itu karena keduanya memiliki sistem yang sama, yaitu murid-muridnya yang memiliki talenta terbaik di bidangnya dan para alumninya yang dijamin sukses dan berlimpah harta. Perbedaannya hanyalah murid-muridnya yang ‘diambil’ dari berbagai negara, berbeda dengan _Hope’s Peak_ yang hanya mengundang murid yang tinggal di Jepang saja.**

**Walaupun begitu, terdapat ‘peraturan’ yang harus dipenuhi jika kau ingin mendapat surat undangan dari kedua sekolah itu.**

**1.) Kau harus menjadi pelajar sekolah menengah atas.**

**2.) Kau harus menjadi yang terbaik (‘Ultimate’) di bidang yang kau jalani.**

[Kamera beralih menampilkan lelaki berambut oranye yang dipangkas pendek dengan mata hijau gelap dan mengenakan jaket hitam lengan panjang, kemeja merah, celana hitam, juga kacamata berbingkai persegi hitam tampak mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki area sekolah.]

 

**...Dan aku, Leonardo Mars, adalah salah satu murid baru sekolah ini. Aku mendapatkan _e-mail_ yang menyatakan kalau _Saint Spes International High School_ mengundangku untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut sebagai ‘Ultimate Astronomer’.**

.

**[Leonardo Mars – Ultimate Astronomer]**

.

**Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu _excited_ setelah menerima _e-mail_ tersebut. Oke, memang hebat aku dapat diterima di salah satu sekolah luar biasa di dunia, tetapi berpikir aku harus pulang-pergi ke Washington D.C dari rumahku di New York membuaku capek duluan. Padahal sekolahku sebelumnya dekat dari rumah sehingga aku bisa bangun siang akibat begadang mengamati langit malam yang indah. Ditambah aku harus bersosialisasi dari awal lagi di sekolah baru itu, padahal aku sudah mulai terbuka di sekolah lamaku. Sampai jumpa Abigail, Janet, Ricky, dan Alfonso. Aku akan merindukan _shenanigan_ kalian.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat _browsing_ tentang para murid yang akan menjadi ‘rekan sekelas’ku nanti. Aku harus bilang, mereka cukup menarik. Ada pencuri terkenal di Eropa, _Phantom Night_ , menjadi murid kelasku dengan gelar ‘Ultimate Thief’. Kemudian ada atlet terkenal dari Yunani, seorang pemahat patung dari Italia, dan masih banyak lagi. Ada juga membuatku menaikkan satu alis yaitu seorang murid perempuan dengan gelar ‘Ultimate Matchmaker’.**

Leo: ...

**Mau tak mau aku merasa gugup juga.**

Leo: Huft. Mari kita mulai.

**Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gerbang, berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah, yaitu dua pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Semoga saja aku tidak telat. Pihak sekolah menyuruh murid-murid baru datang pukul 8 pagi, dan masih 15 menit lagi sebelum tepat waktu. Untung aku meminta kakak membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali.**

**Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di depan pintu kayu tersebut.**

**Lalu aku membukanya perlahan.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

**Pandanganku menjadi kabur seketika, dan seluruh tubuhku menjadi lemas dan sangat ngilu. Yang benar saja, masa aku akan pingsan dihadapan rekan-rekan sekelasku di hari pertama?! Sangat konyol...**

[Kamera menunjukkan gambar _Saint Spes International High School_ yang berputar-putar]

 

**...Sial...**

**Pandanganku mulai menghitam...**

**Sialan... sialan... sialan...! Kalau aku pingsan...**

**Maka... akan... sangat...**

**Me... ma... lu... ka... n...**

* * *

 

[Kamera menjadi hitam]

 

**...**

**...**

**...Ugh... apa-apaan itu tadi... jangan bilang aku benar-benar pingsan di depan orang-orang.**

**...Tunggu.**

**Dimana aku sekarang?**

[Kamera menunjukkan ruangan bercat putih dengan lemari-lemari dan laci-laci tersusun rapih disebelah kiri, gambar organ-organ manusia dan kerangka manusia di depan, dan meja kecil dengan kursi bulat di kanan.]

 

**Saat aku membuka mataku, aku tidaklah melihat pemandangan aula utama yang seharusnya menjadi area saat aku pingsan tadi. Yah, setidaknya aku terbangun di kasur yang empuk dan bukan lantai yang dingin dan kasar.**

**Hm... dengan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung , aku rasa aku berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Apa seseorang membawaku kesini setelah melihatku jatuh pingsan di aula utama?**

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

???: Oh, akhirnya kau sadar juga.

Leo: _What the f—_

**Tepat disebelahku, terdapat seorang murid lelaki yang mengenakan _blazer_ yang dikancing dan celana berwarna merah. Dibalik _blazer_ tersebut, ia memakai kemeja putih dan dasi hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang disisir rapih ke samping kanan berwarna biru tua, cocok dengan matanya yang berwarna _azure_. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam.**

[Kamera menunjukkan si lelaki misterius duduk di sebuah kursi disamping kiri kasur yang ditiduri Leo. Ia tampak tenang mengaduk teh panasnya.]

 

???: Aku harus bilang, kau sangat lama tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan lebih lama dari Bloom.

**Apa-apaan orang ini muncul begitu saja? Untung saja aku tidak reflek meninjunya atau apa.**

Leo: ...

???: Ah, apa kau terkejut? Hm, masuk akal. Karena kita belum saling berkenalan, bukan?

Leo: Errr... ya.

???: [tersenyum] Maafkan kelancanganku. Namaku adalah Oliver Williams, dengan gelar ‘Ultimate Assistant’. Senang bertemu denganmu.

.

**[Oliver Williams – Ultimate Assistant]**

.

**Ah, jadi ini Oliver Williams. Aku pernah mendengar tentang kehebatan lelaki satu ini, dan hasil penelusuranku menunjukkan kalau Oliver disebut-sebut sebagai ‘Malaikat’ di dunia perusahaan karena kehebatannya dalam membantu banyak perusahaan. Setiap perusahaan yang ia bantu pasti dijamin sukses dan terkenal. Prestasinya yang terbesar adalah bekerja di Perusahaan Togami di Jepang, sebelum posisinya diganti oleh seseorang dengan nama ‘ _Blue Ink_ ’.**

Leo: A-Ah, ya. Aku Leonardo Mars, Ultimate Astronomer—

Oliver: [ekspresi kaget] Oh? Leonardo Mars yang telah menemukan berbagai planet, komet, dan benda langit lainnya itu?

Leo: ...Benar. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Williams.

**Oliver mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Aku yang tentu saja tidak akan membuat kesan buruk di mata orang-orang di hari pertama, menjabat tangannya. Genggamannya sangat kuat, aku serasa bersalaman dengan orang pemerintahan ataupun kepala perusahaan.**

**Setelah bersalaman, Oliver mengambil sesuatu dari atas laci disebelah kasurku dan memberikannya padaku. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menyadari kalau benda yang ada di genggaman tanganku adalah kacamataku. Pantas saja pandanganku daritadi masih agak buram. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung memakai kacamataku.**

Oliver: Rabun jauh?

Leo: Ya, 3.5.

Oliver: [bertepuk] Ah.

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

**Sial, kenapa situasinya _awkward_ begini? Katakan sesuatu, bodoh! Aku tidak mau berbicara duluan!**

Oliver: ...

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

**Oke, _fine_.**

Leo: Anu, Williams? Apa hanya ada kita berdua disini?

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Jelaskan dengan detail apa yang kau maksud ‘disini’. Di ruangan ini atau di gedung sekolah ini?

**Ugh.**

Leo: ...Di sekolah ini.

Oliver: [tersenyum kecil sembari berkacak pinggang] Nah, begitu. [ekspresi berpikir] Jumlah total orang-orang di sekolah ini adalah 16. Seperti kita berdua, mereka juga merupakan murid baru sekolah ini, dan kami tidak dapat menemukan staf-staf pengurus sekolah lainnya.

**Tunggu, itu berarti tidak ada guru ataupun _janitor_ disini? Aneh. Kenapa hanya ada murid-murid baru disini? Apa ini bagian dari upacara penyambutan?**

Leo: Aneh... apa maksudnya semua ini?

Oliver: [mengangkat bahu] Entahlah. [ekspresi berpikir] Yang jelas, ketika kami masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, kami langsung jatuh pingsan. Kemudian tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruang kelas.

Leo: Ruang kelas? Tapi a—

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] Kau sangat lama tidak sadarkan diri, membuat kami khawatir dan memutuskan untuk membawamu ke ruang kesehatan ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika mungkin kau perlu pertolongan medis.

**Hebat. Sangat hebat.**

Leo: Kalau begitu, dimana yang lain sekarang?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Sedang berkeliling mencari petunjuk atau pihak berwenang. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu disini sampai kau sadar, siapa tahu kau memerlukan bantuanku.

**Huh. Diluar dugaan, baik juga orang ini. Hm... aku rasa instingnya sebagai ‘Asisten’ mendorongnya untuk membantu. Yah, aku sangat menghargai bantuannya.**

Leo: Terima kasih, Williams. Kurasa lebih baik aku sekarang berkeliling melihat sekolah ini sekalian mencari petunjuk.

**Baru saja aku hendak beranjak berdiri dari kasur untuk pergi, Oliver menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat.**

[Kamera menampilkan Oliver yang menggenggam tangan kiri Leo]

 

Oliver: Tunggu sebentar...

Oliver: Ini untukmu.

**Oliver merogoh kantungnya dan memberikanku sebuah _gadget_ yang sangat mirip dengan ... _smartphone_. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, apa maksudnya ia memberikan ini padaku?**

Leo: Apa ini?

Oliver: [tersenyum] _E-Handbook_. Kau tahu, semacam _handbook_ elektronik yang disediakan bagi para pelajar sekolah ini. [ekspresi berpikir] Paling tidak, itulah yang dikatakan di secarik kertas yang kami temukan disebelah tumpukan _handbook_ ini di meja kelas.

Leo: _E-Handbook_ , hm?

**Aku menyalakan _handbook_ tersebut dan namaku langsung tertera di layar. Lalu, aku menekan menu ‘ _Report Cards_ ’ yang ternyata berisi biodata lengkap tentang diriku, mulai dari umur, tinggi, berat, kesukaan, dan lainnya yang membuatku menaikkan satu alis. Aku tidak ingat pernah mengisi biodata selengkap ini jadi darimana pihak sekolah tahu akan ini? Agak membuatku merinding, sebenarnya.**

**Tetap saja, hebat juga ada _handbook_ disediakan bagi seluruh murid sekolah.**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kuantar menemui yang lain? Kau juga harus memperkenalkan diri pada mereka.

Leo: Eh? Tak usah. Nanti mereka juga tahu siapa aku. Lagipula, aku tak perlu diantar segala.

Oliver: [mengenyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Memperkenalkan diri pada calon teman-temanmu sangat penting untuk menjaga kesopanan dan formalitas. Aku dapat menunjukkan padamu dimana saja mereka sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi mencari mereka nanti.

Leo: ...

**Oliver tampak sebagai orang yang keras kepala. Jika aku menolak, ia pasti akan terus mengangguku dengan memaksaku bertemu yang lain.**

**...Aku rasa tidak ada jalan lain.**

Leo: Baiklah, baiklah. _Lead the way_ , _captain_.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Bagus. Ayo.

**Tanpa babibu, Oliver langsung mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memeriksa ruang kesehatan.**

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Kamera menampilkan koridor sekolah]

**Aku menatap sekeliling dengan kagum. Dinding batu, lampu gantung, lukisan-lukisan zaman _renaissence_ tergantung di dinding, dan lantai berkarpet merah benar-benar memberikan kesan bahwa aku berada di semacam _dungeon_. Kurasa aku akan senang berada disini.**

**Tetapi ada dua hal yang membuatku penasaran. Yaitu tidak adanya jendela sama sekali, melainkan panel-panel besi yang besar terpasang di tempat-tempat yang aku yakin seharusnya terpasang jendela.**

**Untuk apa panel-panel besi itu?**

**Satu lagi adalah kamera pengawas yang terpasang di langit-langit koridor. Apa kamera itu dipasang dengan tujuan agar murid-murid yang melanggar hukuman akan segera diketahui? Entahlah.**

 

[Kamera menampilkan ruang aula yang sangat besar, dengan lantai berkarpet merah, lampu gantung, lukisan, juga kamera pengawas yang terpasang di langit-langit, dua pintu kayu yang besar, dan panggung terletak di tengah-tengah aula. Di tengah panggung, terdapat podium kayu dan di ujung kiri aula terdapat koridor lain. Ada juga air mancur dengan patung burung merpati.]

**Kami berdua kemudian sampai di tempat yang kutebak sebagai aula utama. Aula tersebut sangat luas dan besar, membuatku kembali takjub. Apalagi dengan air mancur yang terpasang di tengah-tengah aula Siapapun yang mendesain ruangan ini perlu diberikan kue.**

**Mataku kemudian menangkap tiga orang murid yang sedang sibuk menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Ada seorang perempuan yang menyemangati seorang lelaki yang berlari mengitari aula dengan melakukan berbagai macam gerakan, dan perempuan lainnya yang memakai kacamata sedang membaca buku kecil yang ia pegang dengan wajah serius.**

**Oliver membawaku ke perempuan yang bersemangat bergerak. Melihatnya saja membuatku capek.**

**Perempuan berkulit putih ini memakai _dress_ merah-putih tanpa lengan dengan rok merah selutut. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua seleher berwarna pirang dengan poni belah tengah sedangkan matanya berwarna hijau. Ia juga memakai sepatu kets dan _stocking_ berwarna putih. Di kedua tangannya, terdapat pompom berwarna merah.**

**Aku langsung tahu apa talenta yang dimiliki gadis ini.**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Bloom.

Bloom: [ekspresi gembira dengan kedua tangan di depan dada] Ah, Willie! Kau membawa lelaki tukang tidur itu?

**Hebat, aku dikenal sebagai tukang tidur.**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Ya, ia sudah sadar tadi jadi aku mengantarnya untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

Bloom: [ekspresi khawatir] Ah, syukurlah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Leo: Ya, hanya saja aku penasaran kenapa kita semua bisa pingsan saat masuk ke sekolah ini.

Bloom: [melipat tangan sembari mengedipkan satu mata] Oh, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Paling ini hanya bagian upacara pembukaan!

**Santai sekali.**

Leo: Ngomong-ngomong, aku Leonardo Mars. Ultimate Astronomer.

Bloom: [terkejut dengan kedua tangan hampir menutup mulut] Wooow! Astronom! Itu sangat keren! : [melipat tangan sembari mengedipkan satu mata] Aku sangat suka melihat langit penuh bintang di malam hari juga, loh!

Leo: A-Ah, begitu. Baguslah.

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Bloom, jangan lupa memperkenalkan dirimu.

Bloom: [terkejut dengan kedua tangan hampir menutup mulut] Oh, iya! [ekspresi malu dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] Maaf, aku lupa. Ehehehe.

 

 [Kamera menampilkan Bloom melakukan berbagai macam gerakan membentuk huruf]

 

Bloom: Beri aku R! E! B! E! C! C! A! B! L! O! O! M! Gabungkan semuanya dan terbentuklah Rebecca Bloom, sang Ultimate Cheerleader yang berasal dari Ohio! Kau dapat memanggilku Becky!

.

**[Rebecca Bloom – Ultimate Cheerleader]**

.

**Sudah kuduga.**

**Rebecca ‘Becky’ Bloom adalah pemimpin dari regu _cheerleader_ di sekolahnya sejak SMP. Setiap regu olahraga yang disemangati olehnya pasti dijamin akan masuk ke liga olahraga nasional dan membuat para atlit berapi-api dan bersemangat, setidaknya itulah apa yang dikatakan para pemain olahraga yang pernah disemangati oleh regu _cheerleader_ nya.**

Becky: [mengangkat kedua tangan dengan senang] Salam kenal, Leo! [ekspresi malu dengan satu tangan disamping kepala] Ah, tidak apa-apa jika ku memanggilmu Leo, bukan?

Leo: Tidak apa-apa.

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari melipat tangan] Ngomong-ngomong, Bloom, apa pintu disana berhasil terbuka?

**Oliver menunjuk dua pintu kayu yang besar, yang kutebak sebagai pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar sekolah.**

Becky: [mengernyit dengan satu tangan disamping kepala] Tidak. Nico, Alfie, dan Resse padahal sudah mencoba untuk membukanya sekuat tenaga, tapi pintu itu tetap saja tidak terbuka!

Leo: Apa kalian sudah mencoba mendobrak atau melubangi pintu itu? Pintunya kan terbuat dari kayu, harusnya mudah dihancurkan.

Becky: [menunduk sembari melipat tangan] Kami sudah mencobanya tadi, tapi tetap saja pintu itu tidak cacat sedikitpun. [ekspresi berpikir] Aku heran, sebenarnya itu pintu kayu atau besi, sih?

**Aneh. Setahuku, kayu tidaklah sekuat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?**

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Aku harap pihak sekolah cepat-cepat memberikan jawaban akan semua ini.

Becky: [meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggang dan mengangkat tangan kiri dengan ekspresi cerah dan kedipan satu mata terpasang di wajah] Tenang saja, kalian semua! Aku yakin nanti pihak sekolah akan muncul dan memberikan kita kue yang enak!

**Memangnya kau pikir ini pesta kejutan ulang tahun?**

???: Oh, bukankah itu si pangeran tidur?

**Seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana biru pendek datang menghampiri aku, Oliver, dan Becky. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan model _spiky_ keatas, membuatku berpikir berapa banyak gel yang ia habiskan untuk membentuk rambutnya itu. Terdapat _headband_ oranye yang terpasang melingkar di dahinya, kalung _cross_ yang dipakai di lehernya, dan handuk kecil di bahu kirinya. Ia mengenakan kaus kaki putih pendek dan sepatu kets berwarna sama. Tubuhnya yang berotot berkeringat, masuk akal karena ia habis berlari mengitari aula entah berapa kali.**

Becky: [terkejut dengan kedua tangan hampir menutup mulut] Oh! Sudah selesai?

???: [mengelap pipi dengan handuk menggunakan tangan kiri] Kalian tampak asyik sehingga membuatku penasaran, lagipula kau juga berhenti menyemangatiku!

Becky: [ekspresi malu dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] Ehehehe, maaf! Habis, Leo akan berkenalan!

???: [tersenyum] Leo? Si pangeran tidur itu?

**Tolong berhenti menyebutku pangeran tidur.**

???: [ekspresi gembira sembari berkacak pinggang] Χάρηκα για την γνωρημία 1, Leo! Namaku Nicolas Kriezis, atlit yang berasal dari Yunani!

.

**[Nicolas Kriezis – Ultimate Athlete]**

.

**Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan olahraga, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Tetapi menurut hasil penelusuranku, Nicolas adalah remaja Yunani yang berhasil mengikuti berbagai macam liga olahraga. _Literally_ berbagai macam. Ia dapat menjadi pemain basket, pelari, pemain bola, perenang, atau apalah dan ia dipastikan akan mendapat medali emas atau perak. Ia sangat terkenal di eropa, dan memiliki _fanbase_ yang cukup besar disana.**

Leo: Senang bertemu denganmu, Kriezis. Namaku Leonardo Mars. Aku seorang astronomer.

Nicolas: [berpikir sembari melipat tangan] Astronomer, hm? Bukankah itu memerlukan kecerdasan yang tinggi? [ekspresi cerah dengan satu tangan di memegang tengkuk] Sama sekali berbeda denganku! Ahahaha!

**Tipikal para maniak olahraga. Sudah kuduga.**

Nicolas: [mengelap pipi dengan handuk menggunakan tangan kiri] Huft. Lama-lama aku capek juga menunggu. Pihak sekolah dimana, ya?

**Dengan menunggu sambil berlari mengitari aula yang luas tentu saja membuatmu lelah.**

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari melipat tangan] Itulah pertanyaan di benakku. [ekspresi berpikir] Kira-kira kenapa pihak sekolah mengunci kita di sekolah dan meninggalkan kita?

Nicolas: {mengangkat bahu] Entahlah, kurasa memang ini bagian upacara penyambutan. Banyak sekolah yang menyambut para murid baru dengan acara aneh-aneh, bukan?

Leo: Memang, tapi semua ini entah kenapa terlalu mencurigakan.

Nicolas: [satu jari menggaruk pipi] Hei, kau tidak bilang kita diculik, kan?

Leo: Hei, aku tidak bilang seperti itu! Aku hanya bilang ini semua aneh dan mencurigakan.

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] Tidak mungkin kita diculik. Memangnya untuk apa penculik mengurung kita di sekolah terkenal seperti ini? Setahuku penculik cenderung menyimpan korbannya di geung terbengkalai.

Becky: [berkacak pinggang] Sudahlah, kalian! [meletakkan tangan kanan di pinggang dan mengangkat tangan kiri dengan ekspresi cerah dan kedipan satu mata terpasang di wajah] Kan sudah kubilang, ini pasti hanya upacara penyambutan saja! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!

Nicolas: [tersenyum sembari berkacak pinggang] Hm... kurasa kau benar.

Becky: [ekspresi cerah sembari melipat tangan] Tentu saja aku benar! [mengangkat kedua tangan dengan senang] Ayo kita lupakan saja hal ini! Kita ada di sekolah internasional, loh! Harusnya kita bahagia!

Oliver: [melipat tangan] Hm. Betul juga.

Nicolas: [tersenyum] Ah, kalau begitu aku mau ke dapur. Aku butuh air setelah pemanasan mengitari ruangan sepuluh kali tadi. [mengernyit] Uuuh, rasanya sudah seperti di gurun sahara saja!

**...Sepuluh kali itu pemanasan?**

Becky: [mengangkat kedua tangan dengan senang] Aku juga mau ikut! Aku ingin mencari cemilan, ah!

Oliver: [tersenyum] Kalau begitu, aku dan Mars juga akan permisi. Masih banak murid-murid lain yang belum bertemu dengan Mars.

Leo: Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu, kan?

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Mars.

Leo: ...

Nicolas: [ekspresi cerah sembari melambaikan tangan] Sampai nanti, Williams, Mars!

Becky: [ekspresi cerah sembari melambaikan tangan] Dadah!

**Becky dan Nicolas langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Huh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka cocok juga. Atlit dan _cheerleader_ khususnya. Sifat mereka juga sama cocoknya, _loud_ dan enerjetik. Paling tidak Nicolas lebih _aware_ dengan lingkungan, tak seperti Becky yang cocok disebut _dumb blonde_.**

**Oliver kemudian membawaku ke murid terakhir di aula, seorang perempuan berkacamata berambut _auburn_ yang dikepang _french braid_. Ia memakai t-shirt merah muda dengan kerah hitam, rompi merah tanpa lengan yang tidak dikancing, dan rok putih panjang mengembang. Kedua kakinya mengenakan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu Venetian hitam. Di lehernya terdapat pita merah dan di sisi kiri rambutnya terdapat hiasan ornamen bunga iris.**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Hai.

???: [memiringkan kepala] Oh, Williams. [mata menatap buku] Dan, biar kutebak, murid ke-16 yang jatuh pingsan cukup lama?

**Lagi-lagi...**

Leo: ...Ya, namaku Leonardo Mars. Ultimate Astronomer.

???: [mata menatap buku] ...

Leo: ...

???: ...

**Gadis ini terlalu tuli atau terlalu arogan tidak menanggapi perkenalanku?**

Leo: ...

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] Ehem.

???: [mendongkak] Oh, ya. Maaf.

**Akhirnya.**

Leo: Terima kasih, Williams.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Bukan masalah.

???: [memainkan pulpen dengan jari tangan kanan] Namaku Giselle Benett dari Prancis. Gelarku adalah Ultimate Matchmaker.

.

**[Giselle Benett – Ultimate Matchmaker]**

.

**Menurut hasil penelusuranku, Giselle Benett sangat terkenal di Eropa, khususnya negara kelahirannya, Prancis. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai ‘ _Real life Cupid’_ karena semua yang ia katakan di biro jodoh lokalnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Jika ia bilang kecocokanmu dan pasanganmu buruk, maka dijamin hubungan kalian benar-benar akan runtuh. Sebaliknya, jika ia bilang kecocokan kalian ‘bagus’, hubungan kalian dijamin harmonis dan bertahan bahkan sampai maut memisahkan. Talenta yang agak aneh menurutku.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Giselle: [menatap buku sambil menulis] Mars, hm? Tolong sebutkan tinggi, berat, kesukaan, ketidak sukaan, _fetish_ atau _kink_ , dan orientasi seksualmu. [mendongkak dan tersenyum] Jangan khawatir, aku orang yang terbuka, kok.

**Apa-apaan...**

Leo: Um... bagaimana jika tidak?

Giselle: [menempelkan pulpen di dagu] Aku tidak dapat menerima kata tidak, Mars. Khususnya jika itu dapat meramalkan hubungan asmaramu dengan seseorang di sekolah ini.

Leo: ...

**Aku melirik ke arah Oliver, memberikan isyarat padanya untuk menolongku.**

Oliver: [melipat tangan] ...

Oliver: [mengangkat bahu] Eh. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku juga memberitahunya semua itu, kok.

**Aku serasa ingin memukulkan kepalaku ke dinding sekarang juga.**

Giselle: [menatap buku sembari memainkan pulpen dengan jari tangan kiri] Oliver Williams. 178 sentimeter. 65 kilogram. Menyukai jeruk, kopi, dan makanan pedas. Tidak suka dengan teh hijau, film romantis, orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun, mayonaisse dan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. _Fetish_ : kaki, tepatnya betis. _Kink_ : rahasia. Orientasi seksual: Biseksual.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari menutup mata] ...

**Aku hanya bisa membelalak memandang si asisten.**

**...Aku tidak akan men _judge_ seksualitasnya, tetapi untuk apa ia memberitahu hal tersebut pada gadis yang baru ia temui? Oke, ia terbuka dan seorang _matchmaker_ , tapi menurutku itu tindakan bodoh.**

Leo: Oke, kau bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya, tetapi aku tidak akan memberikan informasi itu begitu saja!

Giselle: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Oh, aku memaksa, Mars. Lagipula, tidak usah dramatis begitu.

Leo: U-Ugh...

**Pandangan yang dilontarkan gadis ini membuatku merinding, entah kenapa.**

Giselle: [tangan kiri di pinggang sembari memegang buku sedangkan tangan kanan menekan pulpen] Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum mendapatkan datamu! Hanya datamu seorang yang belum kudapatkan!

Oliver: [mengangkat bahu] Berikan sajalah, Mars. Tidak berbahaya, kan?

**Tidak berbahaya, _my ass_.**

**...**

**Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku hanya ingin ini cepat-cepat selesai.**

Leo: ...

Leo: ...

Leo: ...180 sentimeter, 67 kilogram. Kesukaanku adalah memandang langit malam penuh bintang, teh lemon, _role-playing games_ , film aksi, dan hot dog. Aku tidak suka hujan, orang cerewet, _sea food_ , ruangan kotor, dan tomat. _Fetish, kink,_ dan orientasi seksualku adalah urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Puas?

Giselle: [menulis di buku] Belum, karena aku perlu mengetahui orientasi seksualmu. [melipat tangan] Justru itu yang paling penting agar aku dapat menganalisa kecocokan hubunganmu dengan yang lain.

**Gadis ini sangat, SANGAT keras kepala. Lama-lama membuatku pusing...**

Leo: ...Kesini.

Giselle: [satu alis terangkat] Um, untuk apa?

Leo: Aku tidak mau membicarakannya keras-keras!

Giselle: ...

Giselle: [berkacak pinggang] Oke, oke. Pokoknya yang penting datamu cukup lengkap.

**Aku kemudian mendekat ke arahnya, menunduk, dan...**

Leo: ...

Giselle: [tersenyum sembari menulis di buku] Nah, tidak terlalu sulit, kan?

Leo: ...Terserah kau sajalah.

Giselle: [menatap buku sambil menulis] Aku menyadari kalau kau mempunyai betis yang cukup... apa bahasa inggrisnya? _fascinating_. Kurasa kau akan cocok dengan Williams.

Leo: Aku akan menganggap itu angin lalu.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Ma—

Leo: Tidak.

Oliver: [ekspresi datar] Maaf.

**Kau tidak terlihat bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf.**

Giselle: [menatap buku] Sekarang, kalian boleh pergi.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Terima kasih atas waktunya, Benett.

Giselle: [menatap buku sambil menulis] Kembali.

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

**Oliver memberikan isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya menelusuri koridor di ujung kiri aula.**

**Setelah tahu ‘informasi’ yang diberikan Giselle, mau tak mau aku merasa agak... aneh berdekatan dengan asisten ini. Hei, jangan salah sangka, aku menganggap Oliver sebagai orang yang baik hati dan tenang, tetapi mendengar _fetish_ nya dan melihat matanya yang sesekali melirik kakiku membuatku agak terganggu.**

**...Ini semua karena Giselle. Catatan untuk diri sendiri, jangan pernah memberitahu _fetish, kink_ , atau rahasia lainnya pada gadis itu.**

[Kamera menampilkan koridor yang terbagi dua. Dindingnya dipenuhi lukisan dan panel besi. Lantainya berupa karpet merah dengan renda kuning dan di langit-langit terdapat kamera pengawas dan lampu gantung yang mewah.]

 

**Di ujung koridor yang terbagi dua, terdapat seorang murid perempuan berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut hitam sepinggang yang dikuncir _ponytail_. Ia mengenakan _blouse_ berwarna putih dan rok hitam yang panjang sampai mata kaki, juga sepatu espadrille coklat muda. Gadis ini tampak memunggungi aku dan Oliver karena sedang asyik memandangi sebuah lukisan.**

**Oliver memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak gadis itu, yang membuat si gadis berteriak kaget.**

???: ANJRIT!

**Gadis ini tipe yang gampang kaget ternyata... dan entahlah apa yang ia gumamkan barusan, aku rasa bahasa di negaranya atau apa.**

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] Tenanglah, Amber. Ini aku, Williams.

Amber: [ekspresi kaget] ...O-Oh, si bule ganteng. [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Jangan kageti orang begitu, dong!

Oliver: [menunduk] Aku minta maaf, Amber. Aku hanya mengantar Mars untuk berkenalan denganmu.

Amber: [ekspresi bingung dengan satu tangan menggaruk kepala] Mars?

Leo: Uh, itu aku. Leonardo Mars.

Amber: [ekspresi gembira] Oh, si murid ke-16! Salam kenal! Apa talentamu?

Leo: Ultimate Astronomer. Bagaimana denganmu?

Amber: [tersenyum cerah dengan kedua tangan dibalik punggung] Ultimate Seamstress, dengan nama Ambarwati Puspita Rahayu dari Republik Indonesia! Panggil saja aku Ambar. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mars!

.

**[Ambarwati Puspita Rahayu – Ultimate Seamstress]**

.

**Nama yang rumit diucapkan.**

**Ambar adalah penjahit yang dikenal luas di Asia. Ia ahli dalam membuat pakaian, tirai, taplak, pokoknya apapun yang memerlukan jahitan. Banyak kliennya yang datang dari kalangan atas seperti selebritis, politikus, bahkan pemimpin negara. Ia juga sempat bekerja sama dengan desainer terkenal di Jepang, Chiyuki Ubusana.**

Leo: Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ambar.

Ambar: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Tuh, kan! Mars saja bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar, Williams! Masa kau tidak bisa?

Oliver: [tersenyum gugup dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] Maaf, maaf. Tetapi namamu itu cukup sulit untuk kuucapkan dengan benar.

Ambar: [membuang muka sambil melipat tangan] Hmp, Dasar bule.

**Bule itu apa, sih?**

Ambar: [ekspresi tegas] Ngomong-ngomong, Mars, jangan bergerak!

Leo: E-Eh? Kenapa?

Ambar: [tersenyum] Aku mau mengukurmu dulu, jadi aku juga dapat membuatkanmu pakaian seperti yang lain.

Leo: Pakaian? Pakaian apa?

Ambar: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... aku belum memikirkannya, sih. [ekspresi bersemangat dengan kedua tangan di depan dada] Tetapi aku pasti akan membuatkanmu pakaian yang luar biasa, jangan khawatir!

Leo: Oh, aku sangat menunggunya.

**Tanpa permisi, Ambar langsung mengeluarkan meteran dari saku roknya dan mengukur lengan dan dadaku. Tidakkah ia mengerti sarkasme?**

**...Ini bukan pertama kali aku diukur, tetapi rasanya _awkward_. Apalagi jika kau diukur oleh seorang gadis yang umurnya sama denganmu.**

Leo: ...Sudah?

Ambar: [ekspresi serius] Aku belum mengukur leher dan kakimu. Tunggu sebentar...

**Ambar kembali mengukur tubuhku, kali ini leher dan kakiku, menggunakan meterannya. Ia tampak serius saat mengukur tubuhku, yang membuatku agak kagum pada kefokusan gadis ini.**

Ambar: [ekspresi gugup dengan satu tangan di kepala] Hei, Mars...

Leo: Ya?

Ambar: [ekspresi gugup dengan satu tangan menggaruk pipi] Sebagai seorang lelaki, kakimu itu bagus, ya.

**Apa-apaan pembicaraan ini...**

Leo: K-Kakiku bukan ur—

Ambar: [ekspresi kagum dengan kedua tangan di depan dada] Pahamu tampak tebal dan kuat begini... betismu juga bagus. Sebagai seorang perempuan, aku iri!

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Wah, bolehkah aku melihatnya juga?

Leo: Tidak, Williams. Dan Ambar, jika sudah selesai mengukur, bisa kau berhenti menyentuh kakiku?!

Ambar: [ekspresi kaget dengan kedua tangan hampir menutup mulut] O-Oh! [ekspresi malu dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] E-Ehehehe... maaf, maaf...

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari menutup mata] Ah, sayang sekali.

**Apa yang kau maksud ‘sayang sekali’? _Image_ ku terhadapmu jadi runtuh seketika, dasar _pervert_.**

Leo: Ugh, dasar kalian ini...

Amber: [ekspresi malu dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] Y-Yah, paling tidak aku sudah mendapatkan ukuranmu. Tunggu saja pakaiannya nanti, ya! Nanti akan kuberikan sekalian dengan tagihan pembayarannya.

Leo: ...Tagihan pembayaran?

Ambar: [ekspresi tegas sembari berkacak pinggang] Tentu saja! Kau kira pakaian yang kubuat itu gratis?!

Leo: ...Yah, karena kau yang menawarkan, kupikir kau akan memberikan pakaian dengan dermawan.

Amber: [menutup mata dengan telunjuk kanan terangkat] Ck ck ck, Mars, Mars... tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Bahkan cinta juga tidak gratis.

Leo: Terserah kau sajalah.

**Aku sudah capek menghadapi calon rekan sekelasku yang ternyata kebanyakan labil.**

Ambar: [ekspresi berpikir] Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita terkurung di sekolah, ya? Apa ini bagian dari upacara pembukaan? [melipat tangan dengan kesal] Uuugh, aku benci acara MOS macam ini...

Leo: Entahlah, tapi Becky bersikeras kalau ini semua hanya bagian dari upacara pembukaan.

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari melipat tangan] Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu saja, sepertinya.

Ambar: [ekspresi khawatir] Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk...

**Sekarang setelah ia menyebutnya, aku juga merasakan firasat aneh... seperti seseorang akan muncul dan memerintahkan kami semua untuk saling membunuh atau apa.**

**...Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Memangnya ini _Hunger Games_ atau _Battle Royale_?**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Itu hanya reaksi umum yang timbul karena kau merasa tertekan atau _anxious_. Aku sarankan lebih baik kau memusatkan pikiranmu dengan kegiatan yang kau suka.

Ambar: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... [tersenyum] Kurasa aku akan melakukannya. Terima kasih, Williams.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Kembali.

Ambar: [tersenyum dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Sampai nanti, Mars, Williams!

**Ambar langsung pergi ke arah aula utama, melewati aku dan Oliver.**

[Kamera menampilkan koridor yang di sebelah kanan dan kiri terdapat pintu-pintu kayu dengan nama murid-murid. Lantainya kali ini dilapisi karpet berwarna ungu dengan renda merah. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu gantung dan kamera pengawas seperti koridor lainnya.]

 

**Setelah Ambar menghilang dari pandangan, Oliver langsung membawaku ke koridor sebelah kiri.** **Di ujung koridor asrama tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan pita biru yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pendek mengembang berwarna merah-hitam tampak sedang berusaha membuka salah satu pintu kamar.**

???: _Fuck_. Kenapa pintunya tidak terbuka juga, sih?

Leo: Apa yang kau lakukan?

???: [mengernyit sambil melipat tangan] Apa lagi? Tentu saja berusaha masuk. [berkacak pinggang] Sayang sekali, pintunya terkunci rapat dan aku tidak dapat menemukan kuncinya.

???: [mengernyit] Padahal ada namaku terpampang di pintu ini.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... aku rasa kuncinya berada di pihak sekolah yang entah sekarang dimana.

**Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan mberikanku pandangan tajam, seolah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang hina.**

**...Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?**

???: [mengernyit sambil melipat tangan] Itu si murid ke-16?

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ya, aku mengantarkannya bertemu yang lain.

Leo: H-Hai.

???: [memicingkan mata sambil berkacak pinggang] Hm...

Leo: ...Uh...

???: [memainkan rambut] Oh, jangan gugup seperti itu. Aku hanya... ‘mengecek’mu saja.

**Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengecek? Ugh, baru saja bertemu dan gadis ini mulai membuatku terganggu.**

Leo: ...Terserah kau sajalah.

???: [berkacak pinggang] Hm. Aku Rachel Sexton, dari Texas. Aku adalah seorang Insinyur.

.

**[Rachel Sexton – Ultimate Engineer]**

.

**Ah, kalau yang ini tanpa menelusuri tentangnya di internet juga aku tahu.**

**Rachel adalah CEO termuda di Amerika Serikat. Ia bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri yang bernama ‘R Corp’, entah bagaimana ia mendapat atau dapat menjalankan perusahaan terkenal nan sukses di umurnya yang muda seperti ini. Ia juga mendesain berbagai senjata dan bom yang dibayar mahal oleh pihak militer pemerintah Amerika dan Kanada.**

Leo: Senang bertemu denganmu, Sexton. Namaku Leonardo Mars, seorang Astronomer.

Rachel: [memainkan rambut] Astronomer, hm? Itu berarti kau orang yang cukup pintar, bukan?

Leo: Uh... ya?

Rachel: [tersenyum kecil dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung] Baguslah, akhirnya ada lagi orang yang pintar disini.

Leo: ...Terima kasih...?

Rachel: [memainkan rambut] Sudah kubilang jangan gugup, kan?

**Bagaimana aku tidak gugup jika tingkahmu... aneh seperti itu?**

Rachel: [tersenyum kecil] Ngomong-ngomong, Oliver, apa yang lain berhasil membuka pintu di aula utama?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari menutup mata] Menurut Bloom, Kriezis, Pennyworth, dan Schnidzel sudah mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu itu tetapi tetap saja tidak terbuka.

**...Tunggu. ‘Oliver’? Mereka saling kenal?**

Rachel: [satu alis terangkat dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Apa mereka sudah mencoba untuk melubangi atau merusak pintu itu?

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Sudah, paling tidak itulah apa yang dikatakan oleh Bloom.

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tetapi sulit untuk dirusak ataupun didobrak... aneh. Kira-kira kenapa pihak sekolah meninggalkan dan mengunci kita di sekolah?

Oliver: [melipat tangan] Itu pertanyaan yang sama di benakku, Rachel.

**‘Rachel’?**

Leo: Hei... aku daritadi penasaran, kalian saling kenal atau apa?

Rachel: [satu alis terangkat dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Kau cemburu?

Leo: S-Sembarangan!

Oliver: [tersenyum] Aku pernah bekerja cukup lama di perusahaan ‘R Corp’ dan Rachel adalah mantan atasanku. Karena aku adalah ‘ _Personal Assistant_ ’nya dulu, bisa dibilang kami berdua cukup dekat dan terbiasa memanggil nama depan.

Rachel: [memainkan rambut] R Corp masih sangat membutuhkan kemampuanmu, Oliver. Terutama aku. Sekretaris yang baru sangat menyebalkan seperti Becky dan berani menggoda karyawan-karyawanku dengan tubuhnya itu.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Mungkin lain kali, jika aku sudah bekerja di semua perusahaan di dunia ini, aku akan kembali.

Rachel: [membuang muka dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Psh. Terserah.

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] Oh, jangan marah seperti itu.

Rachel: [satu alis terangkat dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Aku tidak marah.

Oliver: [melipat tangan] Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama untuk tahu kau sedang marah sekarang. Tepatnya, merajuk.

Rachel: [membuang muka dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Oh, diamlah.

**...**

**Mereka berdua tampak akrab.**

**...Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti _third wheel_. Oliver, tolong cepatlah bawa aku ke murid lainnya!**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Senang berbicara denganmu, Rachel. Tetapi aku masih mempunyai tugas untuk dijalankan.

Rachel: [melipat tangan] Dan tugas apakah itu?

Oliver: [tersenyum] Membantu Mars untuk berkenalan dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Leo: Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak usah repot-repot un—

Rachel: [satu alis terangkat dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Jadi kau membantunya murni karena insting asistenmu yang menendang atau karena melihat kakinya ?

Leo: ...

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] Oh, tentu saja karena insting asistenku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang kesulitan, kau tahu. [melipat tangan] Lagipula, jika aku tidak memaksa, Mars mungkin tidak akan mau berkenalan dengan yang lain.

Rachel: [satu tangan di dagu] Ah, tipe _lone wolf_ , hm?

Leo: ...Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot mengenalkan diriku ke-14 murid disini.

Oliver: [mengenyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Mars.

Leo: Iya, iya.

Rachel: [melipat tangan] Hm... menarik.

**Apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘menarik’?**

Rachel: [tersenyum kecil] Yah, senang bertemu kalian berdua. Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengecek obat-obatan. Sampai nanti.

**Tanpa menunggu respon sapaan keluar dari mulutku, Rachel langsung pergi begitu saja. Akhirnya.**

**...**

**...Satu lagi gadis dengan tingkah aneh. Ugh, aku mulai berpikir keputusanku untuk datang kesini sebagai keputusan yang buruk.**

[Kamera menampilkan koridor yang diujungnya terdapat dua pintu besar dengan palang ‘ _cafetaria_ ’ dan juga pintu ruang _‘laundry’_ di sebelah kiri, pintu ruang ‘gudang’ di sebelah kanan, dan pintu menuju ruang pembakaran sampah tepat disamping gudang. Di langit-langit terdapat kamera pengawas dan lampu gantung seperti area lainnya, dan karpetnya berwarna hijau dengan renda biru.]

 

**Oliver kemudian membawaku ke koridor lainnya, dimana terdapat seorang lelaki berambut putih pendek dengan _highlight_ abu-abu tampak berjalan menuju _cafetaria_. Ia memakai baju yang terlihat sangat... memberikan kesan ‘fantasi’ berwarna keabuan dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam  dan di kerah lengan bajunya terdapat simbol _cross_ berwarna putih, juga sesuatu yang tampak seperti _eyepatch_ hitam.**

**...Aku mulai berpikir orang ini ingin cosplay menjadi Nick Fury _._**

**Tapi tunggu, bukankah Nick Fury itu berkulit hitam dan tidak punya rambut?**

**Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Nick Fury?**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ah, tepat sekali.

**Oliver langsung menepuk pundak lelaki pendek itu, dan ternyata benar. Ia mengenakan _eyepatch_. Ia sedang cosplay menjadi _bootleg_ Nick Fury. Talentanya pasti Ultimate Cosplayer.**

???: [ekspresi cerah] Williams! Apa yang bisa kubantu?

Oliver: [tersenyum] Aku hanya mengantar si murid ke-16 saja untuk berkenalan denganmu.

???: [ekspresi cerah dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Oooh! Murid ke-16?

Leo: Aku. Leonardo Mars, Ultimate Astronomer

???: [ekspresi kaget dengan satu tangan menutup mulut] Ah! [ekspresi cerah dengan satu tangan di pinggang] _Est ist schӧn, sie kennenzulernen 2_!

**Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya.**

**Ia langsung dengan semangat menjabat tanganku. Di luar dugaan, lelaki ini cukup _friendly_ juga, walau penampilannya tampak agak mengintimidasi.**

???: Namaku Effron Schmidt dari Jerman, dan keahlianku adalah menembak!

.

**[Effron Schmidt – Ultimate Gunner]**

.

**Oh, jadi ini dia si Ultimate Gunner. Padahal kukira sang Gunner akan berpakaian dan mempunyai aksen ala _cowboy_.**

**Effron adalah salah satu anggota militer Jerman termuda yang sangat ahli dalam memakai senjata api apapun. Entah itu pistol, _rifle_ , _shotgun_ , bahkan bazooka, tembakannya dijamin tidak akan pernah meleset. Kudengar ia juga pernah bertanding menembak dengan seorang _Marksman_ dari Jepang, seseorang dengan nama Ector atau apa dan hasilnya? Seri.**

Effron: [melipat tangan] Hei, ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu dimana barang-barang kita?

Leo: Barang-barang? Barang apa?

Effron: [ekspresi kaget dengan satu tangan menutup mulut] Apa yang kau maksud dengan ‘barang apa’?! [berkacak pinggang] Tentu saja barang yang kita bawa!

Leo: Ha? Aku tidak membawa apapun, kok. Bukankah surat pemberitahuan hanya menyuruh kita datang untuk absen atau apalah dan mengenal lingkungan sekolah?

Effron: [satu tangan di pinggang] Justru karena itu aku membawa barang yang banyak!

Leo: Apa yang kau—

Oliver: [mengernyit sembari melipat tangan] Mungkin perlu kuingatkan kalau beberapa murid disini datang dari luar negri dan berniat untuk bertempat tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Leo: ...

Leo: ...Oh.

**Aku benar-benar lupa akan hal itu. Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Kepalaku dipenuhi Nick Fury karena orang ini.**

Leo: Maaf, aku lupa. Rumahku berada di New York, makanya aku tidak membawa barang apapun. Kecuali mungkin dompet yang sekarang baru aku sadari menghilang entah kemana.

Effron: [ekspresi cerah] Ahahaha! Kupikir pihak sekolah yang mengambil barang-barang kita. [ekspresi berpikir] Tetapi kenapa dan dimana mereka menyimpannya? Aku merasa tidak tenang tanpa pistolku di sisiku.

Leo: ...Pistol?

Effron: [tersenyum] Yep. Aku sudah bilang keahlianku adalah menembak, bukan?

Leo: Kau membawanya ke sekolah?

Effron: [satu alis terangkat dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pistol dan _shotgun_ kesayanganku?

**Pantas saja barang-barangmu menghilang, bodoh.**

Leo: Ahahaha, sangat normal membawa senjata api ke sekolah. Ahahaha.

Effron: [berkacak pinggang] Terima kasih! Akhirnya seseorang dengan... apa bahasa inggrisnya? _common sense_!

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari menutup mata] ...

**Tidakkah orang ini mengerti sarkasme? Tuhan, mengapa orang-orang disini tampak bodoh?**

**...Kecuali Oliver, sepertinya. Walau dia seorang _pervert_.**

**Selagi sibuk berpikir akan penyesalan menuruti ajakan Oliver untuk berkenalan dengan murid-murid lainnya, tiba-tiba saja suara yang terdengar seperti auman monster terdengar. Awalnya aku kira monster-monster _allies_ dari Thanos datang, tetapi ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari Effron yang kini tampak menunduk malu.**

Effron: [menunduk malu dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] _E-Entschuldigung_. Aku tidak sempat makan dalam perjalan dari Jerman tadi, sehingga aku cukup lapar.

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] Oh! Kami mohon maaf sudah menganggumu, Schmidt! Kami tidak tahu kalau kau sedang kelaparan sekarang.

Effron: [satu tangan di pinggang] Tidak apa-apa! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. [tersenyum] Kurasa aku akan pergi ke _cafetaria_ untuk makan sekarang, perutku sepertinya mulai mengamuk. _Bis spӓter_!

**Setelah pamit, Effron langsung berlari memasuki _cafetaria_. Bahkan aku sepertinya sempat melihatnya hampir jatuh tersandung entah apa tadi.**

**Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihatnya jatuh. Pasti akan lucu.**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Nah, Mars? Bagaimana sejauh ini?

Leo: Apanya?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Apa lagi? Tentu saja soal perkenalan dengan murid-murid lainnya?

Leo: Oh, kau ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapanku terhadap murid-murid yang kutemui tadi?

Oliver: [tersenyum] Bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Leo: Yakin ingin mendengarnya?

Oliver: [mengangkat satu alis sembari melipat tangan] Memangnya kenapa?

Leo: Aku orang yang (cukup) jujur, loh. Aku tidak akan menggunakan embel-embel ‘oh, dia baik dan ramah’ atau hal semacamnya.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... [tersenyum] Tak apa-apa. Bukankah menarik jika mendengarnya?

Leo: ...

**Aku harap tidak ada murid lain yang mendengar semua ini.**

Leo: ...

Leo: Oke, dimulai dari Becky. Dia tampak seperti _dumb blonde_ yang kehilangan keperawanannya pada om-om senang karena dibujuk akan diberi permen di tahun sekolah menengahnya.

Leo: Kriezis tampak oke. Agak seperti Becky, tetapi ia masih sadar akan apa yang terjadi sekarang dan tidak membuat harapan semu seperti Becky.

Leo: Benett benar-benar keras kepala, dan agak mengerikan. Maksudku, bukankah agak gila jika menyimpan data-data teman-temanmu seperti itu? Oh, dan data yang diberitahu Benett benar-benar membuat _image_ mu runtuh di mataku. Dan berhentilah melirik ke arah kakiku sekarang, Williams.

Oliver: [ekspresi kaget] O-Oh. [menunduk] Maaf.

Leo: ...

Leo: ...Ambar terlihat oke sampai di titik dimana ia tidak menangkap sarkasmeku. Semua orang yang tidak menangkap sarkasme aku anggap bodoh jadi Ambar adalah orang yang bodoh, dan terlihat tamak.

Leo: Rachel membuatku merinding dengan tatapannya yang membuatku seolah seperti pedofil yang menggoda gadis tahun sekolah menengah dengan permen.

Leo: Terakhir, Schmidt tampak oke seperti Nicolas. Bonus poin karena (10%) mirip dengan Nick Fury. Tetapi ia tidak menangkap sarkasmeku, berarti ia bodoh.

Leo: Selesai.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... menarik. Bagaimana denganku?

Leo: Bukankah aku sudah sebut barusan?

Oliver: [melipat tangan] Tidak.

**Aku menghela napas panjang.**

Leo: Data yang diberitahu Benett benar-benar membuat _image_ mu runtuh di mataku. Kau sekarang nampak seperti _pervert_ yang mempunyai sediki moral.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Oooh. Menarik, menarik.

**Apanya yang menarik?**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Yah, aku cukup tersanjung kau menganggapku seperti itu, Mars.

**Kenapa kau tersanjung?**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Sekarang, ayo kita berkenalan dengan murid lainnya. Kau masih harus menemui 8 murid lagi.

**...Tuhan, _just fuck me up_.**

**Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Oliver kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi untuk berkenalan dengan murid-murid lainnya.**

**...Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga 8 murid lainnya yang akan kutemui tidak akan membuatku semakin menyesali keputusanku datang kesini. Jika tidak, aku akan mati putus asa.**

 


	2. Prologue: A New Dawn, Part II

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

[Kamera menunjukkan ruangan dengan dinding bercat putih dan lantai keramik putih. Terdapat mesin cuci, kursi-kursi panjang, dan meja-meja dengan banyak setrika di atasnya. Di langit-langit ruangan, terdapat tali-tali untuk menggantung baju dan kamera pengawas di sudut ruangan.]

 

**Oliver kembali mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi untuk menemui 8 murid lainnya. Kali ini ia membawaku ke ruang _laundry_ dimana terdapat seorang lelaki yang sibuk melihat-lihat keranjang berisi deterjen dan pewangi di atas salah satu mesin cuci dengan terkagum-kagum.**

**_Cuckoo alert_ ** **. Setelah melihat beberapa murid yang ternyata agak... _dense_ , aku merasa firasat buruk dengan lelaki ini. Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku jadi mempunyai _trust issues_ setelah masuk ke sekolah ini.**

**Yah, tetapi tetap saja toh aku harus menemuinya juga walaupun aku sangat malas menemuinya karena Oliver sekarang membawaku ke pria aneh itu. Apalagi dengan tanganku yang digenggam erat oleh Oliver seakan-akan aku akan kabur jika ia melepaskan tanganku. Eh, tapi memang aku akan kabur sih jika dilepas.**

**_Anyway_ ** **, lelaki tersebut berambut hitam pendek dan bermata coklat tua. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat gelap, rompi hitam tidak dikancing dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu pantovel dan jam tangan di pergelangan kanannya yang berwarna hitam.**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Hai, Satria.

Satria: [menaikkan satu alis] Ah? [ekspresi kaget] Oh, si bule. Ada apa?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Maaf menganggu, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada si murid ke-16. Kau tahu, yang pingsan cukup lama itu.

Satria: [melipat tangan sembari menyeringai] Akhinya dia terbangun juga? Aku sempat berpikir ia butuh ciuman cinta sejati atau semacamnya.

**Tuhan. Apakah aku benar-benar akan dikenal dengan julukan itu? Jika iya, lebih baik akhiri penderitaanku sekarang.**

Leo: Kalian tahu aku ada disini, kan?

Oliver: [menunduk] Ah, maafkan ketidak sopanan kami.

Satria: [tangan kiri di pinggang dan mengibaskan tangan kanan] Awww. Ayolah, _dude_. Kami hanya bercanda, kok.

Leo: Terserahlah...

Satria: [ekspresi cerah] Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Satria Dwi Wijayanto. Kau dapat memanggilku Satria, karena aku tahu bule-bule sepertimu tidak dapat mengucapkan nama panjangku dengan benar. Hahaha! Salam kenal!

.

**[Satria Dwi Wijayanto – Ultimate Farmer]**

.

**Menurut penelusuranku, Satria adalah salah satu petani terkenal dan tersukses di kawasan Asia. Kepopulerannya disebut-sebut bersaing dengan petani dari Jepang, Bandai Daisaku. Banyak berbagai tanaman, buah, dan sayuran yang ia panen merupakan kualitas terbaik dan memiliki kesegaran dan rasa yang luar biasa.  Memikirkannya saja membuatku jadi lapar.**

Leo: Salam kenal. Namaku Leonardo Mars, seorang astronomer. Senang bertemu denganmu, Satria.

Satria: [ekspresi kaget] Oooh, astronomer? [menahan tawa dengan satu tangan] Pfft.

Leo: ...Apa yang kau tertawakan?

Satria: [menahan tawa dengan satu tangan] O-Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Pfffft.

**Tingkahmu tu tidak terlihat seperti ‘tidak ada apa-apa’.**

Leo: Jika memang tidak ada yang lucu, berhenti tertawa.

Satria: [menahan tawa dengan satu tangan] M-Maaf, _dude_. Pffft. H-Hanya saja... astronom. Pffft. Apa kau akan bertanya apa zodiakku sekarang dan akan menganalisis hal aneh seperti posisi bulan dan jupiter atau apalah terhadap rasi bintang Leo. [berkacak pinggang] Ngomong-ngomong, ya. Zodiakku Leo.

**Aku tidak peduli zodiakmu apa karena aku sibuk berpikir betapa bodohnya orang sepertimu ini.**

Leo: ...Yang kau sebut itu ‘astrologi’, Satria. Astrologi dan Astronomi itu sangat, sangat, SANGAT berbeda.

Satria: [menahan tawa dengan satu tangan] Pffft. [ekspresi kaget] Eh, apa?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Astrologi dan astronomi itu sangat berbeda, Satria. Yang kau sebut tadi itu disebut astrologi, sementara bidang yang ditekuni Mars adalah astronomi, ilmu tentang benda-benda langit dan luar angkasa.

Leo: Lebih tepatnya, astronomi itu merupakan ilmu sains yang masuk akal, sistematis, dan nyata.

**Satria hanya terdiam membelalak sebelum mengeluarkan tawa gugup yang membuatku ingin menendang kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dingin dengan keras.**

Satria: [tangan kanan di pinggang dan tangan kiri mengusap tengkuk] A-Ahahaha! Maaf, _dude_. Habis namanya agak sama, sih. Intinya juga sama-sama mempelajari benda langit, kan?

**Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Terserah. Aku sudah capek.**

Satria: [tangan kanan di pinggang dan satu jari tangan kiri menggaruk pipi] N-Ngomong-ngomong, apa menurut kalian tentang para gadis?

Leo: Para apa?

Satria: [berkacak pinggang] Para gadis! [ekspresi gembira dengan kedua lengan terangkat] Para malaikat cantik yang dikirim untuk menemani fantasi kita semua!

**_Pervert alert._ **

Satria: [menyeringai sembari melipat tangan] Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Gou? Dadanya itu benar-benar luar biasa! [ekspresi berpikir] Becky juga mempunyai tubuh yang seksi, masuk akal karena ia seorang _cheerleader_. Fraise juga sangat imut...

**Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini.**

Leo: ...Yah, kalau begitu aku dan Oliver akan pergi sekarang. Masih ada 7 murid yang harus ketemui.

Satria: [ekspresi cerah dengan tangan kiri di pinggang] Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar kau mempunyai kaki yang sangat... [ekspresi berpikir] bahasa inggrisnya apaan, sih? Hm... oh, ya. _Incredible and gorgeous_. Tepatnya pahamu. [menyeringai sembari melipat tangan] Kalau kau perempuan, aku pasti a—

Leo: Haha, lihat waktunya. Aku harus menemui 7 murid lainnya, jadi sampai nanti.

**Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Satria, aku langsung mengenggam lengan Oliver dan menarik si asisten yang kebingungan keluar dari ruangan. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Satria berbicara sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak peduli sampai tidak mendengarnya.**

**Oh, dan aku yakin Oliver mengarahkan pandangannya ke kakiku sekarang. Tetapi aku tidak peduli.**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Oh? Cepat sekali.

Leo: Diam.

**...**

**Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa, aku merasa aura dingin saat aku keluar dari ruangan. Seluruh tubukku mendadak merinding... apa aku akan pingsan lagi? Tuhan, aku harap tidak. _That would be really fucking embarassing_.**

**...Tapi, serius. R-Rasanya aku seperti berada di r—**

[Musik berhenti]

???: ...Permisi...

Leo: U-UWAAARRRGGGH!

**Aku melonjak kaget ketika menyadari sesosok(?) wanita bertubuh membungkuk yang berpakaian putih dengan wajah yang tertutup rambut hitam panjang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sampingku. Oliver yang lengannya kugenggam langsung mengaduh kesakitan karena aku tanpa sengaja meremas lengannya itu dengan kuat.**

**...Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku kaget, oke? Itu reaksi normal.**

???: Kau... menghalangi... jalan...

Leo: A-Ap... apa... kenapa... bagaimana hantu...

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ah, Saeki. Hai.

???: [mengangkat tangan kiri agak ke atas] ...Williams... halo...

Leo: ...Tunggu. Kalian—

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Gadis ini adalah salah satu murid sekolah ini sekaligus teman sekelas kita.

Leo: ...Jadi dia bukan—

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Tentu saja bukan.

**Aku menarik napas lega. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir tentang ajal kematianku.**

???: [ekspresi datar] ...Kau... murid ke-16...?

Leo: Y-Ya, namaku Leonardo Mars. Seorang astronomer. S-Salam kenal.

???: [ekspresi datar] ...

???: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] ...Aku... Saeki Sadako...

.

**[Sadako Saeki – Ultimate Occultist]**

.

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

**Ah, aku baru ingat ada seorang _occultist_ diundang ke sekolah ini. Ternyata ini orangnya. Penampilan dan namanya benar-benar menunjukkan ‘talenta’nya...**

**Sadako adalah gadis terkenal di Asia, khususnya Jepang, karena obsesinya terdapat hal-hal berbau supernatural. Blognya yang berisi ‘petualangan’nya mengunjungi berbagai bangunan terbengkalai yang angker di seluruh dunia dan mencoba berbagai permainan juga ritual yang konon dapat memanggil para makhluk tak kasat mata selalu ramai menjadi bahan perbincangan, terutama di kalangan _paranormal enthusiast_ lainnya. Kudengar ia juga sempat menjadi semacam ‘asisten’ atau apalah dengan Theth yang terkenal itu.**

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] ...Hm...

Leo: ...

Sadako: [kedua mata membelalak] Hmmm...

Leo: ...Uh...

**Apa-apaan gadis ini? Pandangannya... sangat membuatku terganggu. Aku serasa seperti melihat film horor...**

Sadako: [ekspresi datar] ...Jangan takut...

Leo: E-Eh?

Sadako: [memainkan kedua telunjuk] Aku... tidak merasakan... aura kejahatan... di sekitarmu...

Leo: ...Dan itu berarti?

Sadako: [ekspresi datar] ...Kau bukan... orang jahat...

Leo: Terima kasih?

Sadako: [ekspresi datar] ...Kembali. Aku rasa... yang ‘berbahaya’ disini... hanyalah Charles... dan Reese...

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Jangan seperti itu, Saeki. Kita semua disini adalah teman, ingat?

Sadako: [memainkan kedua telunjuk] ...Tetap saja... aura buruk...

Leo: ...

**Aku menjadi penasaran, sebenarnya seperti apa orang yang dimaksud dengan ‘Charles’ dan ‘Reese’. Maksudku, orang yang bilang mereka ‘berbahaya’ adalah seorang _occultist_ terkenal dan sempat bekerja sama dengan seorang ESP!**

**Ugh... aku jadi tambah tidak ingin melanjutkan ‘sesi perkenalan dengan murid lain’ ini...**

Sadako: [ekspresi datar] ...Jika sudah... selesai... aku permisi... dulu. Mars, bisa tolong... minggir sedikit...?

Leo: A-Ah, ya.

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] Sampai... nanti...

**Sadako langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Oliver ke arah _cafetaria_. Ia berjalan dengan tak tentu arah dan cukup lamban, seperti hantu atau orang mabuk. Keduanya membuatku merinding.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

Oliver: [tersenyum] Jangan pikirkan Saeki, Mars. Ia memang... agak ‘esentrik’.

Leo: Esentrik? Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau menyebut gadis itu _fucking terrifying_. Tuhan, aku tidak akan mau berdua saja dengannya di ruang sepi. Orang tuanya juga kenapa menamainya ‘Sadako Saeki’, sih?

Oliver: [mengenyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Jangan tidak sopan seperti itu, Mars.

Leo: Terserah. Aku tidak mau membahas gadis itu lagi. Cepat bawa aku bertemu dengan yang lainnya dan akhiri penderitaanku ini.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Kau mendramatisir. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

**Oliver kemudian membawaku ke ruangan selanjutnya, tepatnya gudang, tempat dimana aku pasti akan bertemu dengan murid-murid lain yang semoga saja tidak membuatku ingin menghantam kepalaku ke dinding.**

[Kamera menampilkan ruangan berdinding batu dengan lukisan-lukisan dan panel besi di dindingnya. Ruangan ini berisi banyak benda-benda usang seperti patung-patung tua, lemari-lemari yang tampak berdebu, kotak-kotak yang entah berisi apa, tanaman-tanaman hias, dan lain sebagainya. Di sudut langit-langit ruangan, terdapat kamera pengawas terpasang.]

 

**Benar saja, begitu Oliver membuka pintu tersebut, aku langsung melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat pendek yang rapih dengan pakaian kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilapisi rompi hitam tanpa lengan yang dikancing sampai dadanya, dan celana hitam panjang. Ia juga mengenakan dasi merah panjang, sarung tangan hitam, dan sepatu pantovel hitam. Lelaki tersebut tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu di tumpukan barang-barang yang berdebu.**

**Di sebelah lelaki tersebut, terdapat lelaki lainnya tampak ikut sibuk mencari di lautan barang-barang. Lelaki berambut merah seleher itu memakai kemeja putih, jaket hitam yang tidak dikancing, dan celana hitam panjang. Sama seperti lelaki disebelahnya, ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih, sepatu pantovel hitam, dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam. Di jaket hitamnya juga terdapat _cufflink_ putih.**

**Oliver langsung saja mendekati kedua lelaki tersebut dan memberikanku isyarat untuk mengikutinya.**

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Apa yang kalian lakukan?

Lelaki berambut coklat: [ekspresi kaget] _Bloody hell!_ A-Ah, kau! Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan orang lain seperti itu?! _Fucking cunt_...

**Wow. Aku tak percaya ia mencium ibunya dengan mulut itu.**

Lelaki berambut coklat: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] _Listen, fucktard_. Jika kau berani berbuat seperti tadi maka aku—

Leo: _Back off_. Kau tidak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, bukan?

Lelaki berambut coklat: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] Jangan ikut campur, _shitface_!

Leo: Apa kau bilang tadi? _What an asshole_.

Lelaki berambut coklat: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] Bera—

Oliver: [mengenyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Sudah cukup. Mars, jangan ‘menyiram bensin ke api’. Oxley, maafkan aku karena telah mengagetkanmu.

Lelaki berambut merah: [tersenyum kecil] Ada perlu apa anda kemari, Tuan Williams?

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Hanya untuk mengantar murid ke-16 untuk berkenalan dengan yang lain. Kau tahu, yang tadi pingsan cukup lama itu.

Oxley: [menyeringai dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Heh, berkenalan perlu diantar segala? Dasar bocah.

Leo: Lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku meninjumu, _bitch_.

Oxley: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] Apa kau bilang?!

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata tertutup dan merengut] Tolong jangan bertengkar lagi. [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Oxley, aku mengantarnya agar ia tidak kabur dan tidak berkenalan dengan murid-murid lainnya.

Lelaki berambut merah: [tertawa kecil dengan tangan terlipat] Ah, tipe _lone wolf_. Seperti Tuan Besar saja.

Oxley: [ekspresi terganggu dengan berkacak pinggang] _Watch it_ , Alvin.

Lelaki berambut merah: [menunduk] Maaf, Tuan Besar.

**...’Tuan Besar’? Maksudnya Oxley?**

Leo: Apa kalian—

Oxley: [ekspresi terganggu sembari berkacak pinggang] Ya, jadi diam. Namaku Charles Oxley. Nama lainku adalah _Phantom Night_ , setidaknya itulah julukan saat aku beraksi.

Lelaki berambut merah: [tersenyum kecil] Dan aku adalah butler keluarga Oxley, Alvin Pennyworth.

.

**[Charles Oxley – Ultimate Thief]**

.

**[Alvin Pennyworth – Ultimate Butler]**

.

**Jadi ini wujud asli _Phantom Night_... orang yang sangat tidak sopan dan bermulut kotor. Yah, aku agak _especting it_ , sih.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, Charles alias _Phantom Night_ adalah pencuri terkenal di Eropa. Ia termasuk dalam _‘Europe Most Wanted Man_ ’ karena telah banyak mencuri berbagai macam artefak dan benda berharga lainnya dengan sukses tidak pernah gagal ataupun tertangkap polisi satu kalipun. ‘Prestasi’nya yang terakhir adalah aksinya mencuri mahkota berharga _Queen Elizabeth_ , yang membuat reputasinya itu melonjak sampai ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Selain itu, ia juga menjabat di salah satu perusaan di Inggris bernama ‘ _Oxley Corporation_ ’.**

**Hasil penelusuranku terhadap pelayannya justru tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tidak ada banyak informasi tentang Alvin di internet selain pengabdiannya kepada perusahaan Oxley dan namanya yang mengingatkan orang-orang pada _butler_ salah satu tokoh _superhero_ fiksi terkenal.**

Leo: ...Leonardo Mars. Astronomer.

Charles: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Selesai, kan? _Now piss off_.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari tersenyum kecil] Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Oxley.

Charles: [ekspresi terganggu sembari berkacak pinggang] Kau tidak perlu tahu. Pergi sebelum kutonjok kau, _dickhead_.

**Aku ragu orang pendek sepertimu bisa meninju Oliver yang tinggi.**

Alvin: [tersenyum kecil] Tuan Besar tengah mencari barang-barang berharga yang mungkin dapat ia ambil.

Charles: [menggigit ibu jari kanan dan tangan kiri di pinggang] Alvin!

Alvin: [memiringkan kepala] Eh?

Charles: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] Untuk apa kau memberitahu mereka?!

Alvin: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Memangnya tidak boleh?

Charles: [menunduk kedua tangan menggenggam kepala] Harusnya sudah jelas, kan?! Dasar idiot!

Alvin: [tangan kiri menggaruk pipi] A-Ah, begitu. Maafkan aku, Tuan Besar.

**_What the hell am i looking at_ ** **.**

**Di luar dugaan, Alvin itu cukup _dense_ juga.**

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata tertutup dan merengut] Kau tidak boleh melakukan aksimu itu, Oxley. Sudah cukup buruk kau melakukan aksi pencurian di luar sana, dan kau ingin mencuri di sekolah ini?

Leo: Lagipula, memangnya ada benda berharga di gudang seperti ini? Sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya melihat barang-barang usang dan berdebu. Kecuali kalau kau ingin menjual barang-barang ini di pasar loak.

Charles: [ekspresi terganggu sembari berkacak pinggang] Hmp. Aku dulu pernah mencuri mineral mahal nan langka yang kutemukan dari _basement_ misterius di gudang. Aku yakin aku akan menemukan hal yang sama disini.

Alvin: [tersenyum kecil] Jika Tuan Besar bilang ada benda berharga disini, pasti memang ada. Ia seperti metal detektor berjalan!

Charles: [ekspresi marah dengan tangan kiri mengepal dan terangkat] Apa kau bilang?!

Alvin: [menunduk] M-Maaf, kelepasan.

Leo: Tetapi disini ada kamera pengawas terpasang, bukan? Kau bisa ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah yang entah dimana sekarang dan mendapat masalah.

Charles: [menyeringai dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan hal itu?

**Charles mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah kamera pengawas yang kini tertancap banyak garpu. Sekali lihat saja aku dapat mengatakan kalau kamera itu rusak.**

Leo: ...I-Itu perbu—

Alvin: [tersenyum kecil] Aku! Untunglah aku cepat bertindak sesaat setelah masuk ke ruangan ini sehingga Tuan Besar dapat melakukan aksinya!

Leo: _What the fuck_.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Perbuatan yang sangat tidak terpuji. Oxley, kau tahu jika ada barang hilang pihak sekolah akan langsung mencurigaimu, bukan?

Charles: [menyeringai dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Aku ini _Phantom Night_ sang Ultimate Thief dan _‘Europe Most Wanted Man’_! Tidak ada Kepolisian Eropa, dan baru-baru ini Amerika Selatan, yang dapat menangkapku! Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan pihak sekolah.

Leo: Tetapi pihak sekolah sudah mengantongi identitasmu sekarang. Jika kau mencuri disini, pihak sekolah pasti akan membocorkan identitas _The Great Phantom Night_ pada polisi.

Charles: : [menyeringai dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Kalau begitu aku akan membuat pihak sekolah tetap tutup mulut. Gampang.

**Orang yang sangat keras kepala.**

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata tertutup dan merengut] Oxl—

Charles: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Kalian datang kesini hanya untuk berkenalan, dan aku sudah selesai memperkenalkan diriku dan Alvin. _Bugger off, bastard_.

**Aku sudah sangat tidak tahan berada satu ruangan bersama orang ini.**

Leo: Williams, ayo pergi.

Oliver: [ekspresi kaget] Tunggu, tapi—

Leo: Sekarang.

**Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang asisten, aku menarik lengan kanan Oliver dan membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan, menuju _cafetaria_.**

**Charles dan mulutnya itu sangat membuatku ingin meninjunya. _What an asshole_ , menyebalkan sekali orang itu. Aku kasihan dengan Alvin yang harus mendengar mulut kotor ‘si Tuan Besar’ setiap hari.**

 

[Kamera menampilkan ruangan berdinding batu dengan banyak meja kayu panjang yang disusun vertikal dan kursi-kursi dari kayu. Lampu gantung bergelantungan di langit-langit ruangan, dan di dindingnya terdapat kamera pengawas, panel-panel besi, dan berbagai macam lukisan indah. Terdapat pintu di belakang meja panjang dengan panel ‘dapur’ tertulis di atas pintu,]

 

**Seperti yang kuduga, _cafetaria_ telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lain. Di sisi pojok salah satu meja panjang, terdapat Becky dan Nicolas tampak asyik mengobrol sambil memakan roti selai. Tak jauh dari Nicolas, Effron duduk menyantap bacon dengan lahap. Di sebelah Effron, Ambar dan Satria tengah asyik mengobrol. Di depan mereka, Sadako tampak menulis entah apa di sebuah kertas.**

**Melihat Sadako yang menyeramkan membuatku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari meja tersebut dan menghampiri seorang perempuan yang duduk sendirian tak jauh dari meja tempat murid-murid lain.**

**Gadis berambut ikal hitam panjang ini tampak asyik memandangi lukisan yang terpasang di dinding. Seperti Sadako, gadis ini juga memakai seifuku, namun berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan pita dasi berwarna kuning. Rok pendeknya yang berwarna sama menampilkan kakinya yang putih, membuatku penasaran apa Oliver akan ‘bereaksi’. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu putih, juga anting kupu-kupu di telinga kanannya. Hal lain yang kusadari adalah adanya _beauty mark_ di kanan bawah bibirnya.**

Oliver: [tersenyum] Hai, Kuroda. Kau tampak menikmati sekali memandang lukisan itu.

Kuroda: [ekspresi kaget dengan satu tangan menutup mulut] Oh, Williams. [tersenyum] Ya, sudah lama aku ingin melihat lukisan _‘The Last Supper’_ dengan mata kepalaku langsung.

Leo: Kau sadar kalau lukisan itu hanya tiruan dari lukisan aslinya, kan?

Kuroda: [tersenyum dengan kedua tangan tergenggam di depan dada dan memiringkan kepala] Oh, tentu saja. Tetap saja, di Jepang, bahkan tiruan dari lukisan terkenal ini saja tidak ditampilkan. Maka dari itu aku sangat menikmati memandang lukisan ini, walau hanya tiruan saja.

Kuroda: [tersenyum] Dan kau adalah...?

Leo: Leonardo Mars, Ultimate Astronomer. Senang bertemu denganmu.

Kuroda: [ekspresi kaget dengan satu tangan menutup mulut] Si murid ke-16 yang pingsan lama?

Leo: Errr... ya. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menyebut itu.

Kuroda: [ekspresi kaget dengan satu tangan menutup mulut] Oh, maaf. [tersenyum dengan kedua tangan tergenggam di depan dada dan memiringkan kepala] Namaku adalah Gou Kuroda, seorang psikolog dari Jepang. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mars.

.

**[Gou Kuroda – Ultimate Psychologist]**

.

**Oh, jadi ini si Gou yang terkenal itu. Jujur, aku tidak menyangka ia seorang perempuan. Di kepalaku, aku membayangkannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Jangan tanya kenapa.**

**Gou adalah kepala dari Klan Kuroda yang termasuk sebagai ‘ _Most Influental Family in Japan_ ’, tepat ‘dibawah’ Keluarga Togami, dan salah satu dari klan yang ‘memegang kontrol’ akan dunia Yakuza di Jepang, termasuk Grup Kuzuryu yang terkenal. Ia merupakan salah satu psikolog muda di Jepang dan di usianya yang muda itu, ia direkrut oleh pemerintah untuk ‘mengorek informasi’ dari berbagai macam penjahat yang mengancam Jepang karena keahliannya untuk membaca dan ‘mengontrol’ pikiran manusia. Kemampuannya sebagai ‘psikolog’ itu sangat berbeda dari para psikolog yang sering kutemui.**

Leo: Jadi kau Gou Kuroda yang terkenal itu? Aku sering mendengar banyak tentangmu.

Gou: [tersenyum] Oh, ya? [tersenyum dengan kedua tangan tergenggam di depan dada dan memiringkan kepala] Terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung.

Leo: Prestasimu dalam menguak keberadaan grup teroris di Asia membuatku sangat penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau meyakinkan salah satu anggota teroris yang ditangkap itu untuk mengakui keberadaan teman-temannya?

Gou: [tersenyum] Otak manusia sangatlah kompleks, namun jika kita mengetahui bagian-bagian dari pikirannya dan... [ekspresi berpikir] hm... apa bahasa inggrisnya? Hm...ah. _Pushing the right button_ , maka otaknya itu akan menjadi semacam boneka yang kita kendalikan.

**...Oke, _i have no fucking idea_ apa yang ia katakan, sepenuhnya. Maksudku, aku  mungkin masih dapat mengambil inti dari perkataannya itu, tapi...**

**_Fuck it_ ** **. Memikirkannya membuatku pusing.**

Leo: ...Oke.

Gou: [tersenyum dengan satu tangan hampir menutup mulut] Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengerti. Melihat dan menguasai pikiran manusia bukanlah hal yang dapat dimengerti orang awam.

**Entah kenapa aku agak merinding mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.**

Gou: [tersenyum] Ngomong-ngomong, Williams? Tolong jangan memandang kakiku seperti itu.

**Oliver yang ditegur Gou langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Gou dan tampak tertawa gugup sembari meminta maaf.**

**Aku memndangnya tajam. Pantas saja ia daritadi diam, ternyata ia sedang asyik memandang kaki Gou? _Pervert_.**

Leo: Aku rasa lebih baik kami pergi sekarang. Masih ada murid-murid yang belum kutemui.

Oliver: [ekspresi kaget] Ah? Kena—

Leo: Diam.

Gou: [tersenyum] Aku mengerti. Sampai nanti, Mars, Williams.

**Setelah membalas salam, aku langsung menarik tangan Oliver dan membawanya menjauh dari Gou atau murid-murid lain yang mendengar.**

Leo: Serius, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu.

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Maaf?

Leo: Kebiasaanmu melihat kaki orang lain! Itu harus dihentikan! Kau tidak sadar itu membuat orang terganggu?!

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] I-Itu bukan kebiasaan! Lagipula, aku hanya melihat kaki yang bagus.

Leo: Tetap saja itu membuat orang terganggu, Williams. Dan tindakanmu itu sudah masuk ‘kebiasaan’, memangnya aku tidak tahu daritadi kau memandang-mandang kakiku terus?

Oliver: [mengenyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Aku hanya melihat kakimu sebanyak... [ekspresi berpikir sembari menghitung] tiga kali.

Leo: Tiga kali? Tiga kali?! Setiap aku mengalihkan pandangan darimu, aku pasti merasakan seseorang memandang kakiku dengan... ‘pandangan itu’, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan kau pelakunya?!

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Kau berlebihan, Mars.

Leo: Oh, ya? Jadi siapa yang barusan memandang kakiku?

Oliver: [mengangkat bahu] Bukan aku.

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

Leo: ...

Oliver: ...

Leo: Nah benar, kan?! Kau barusan melihat kakiku lagi!

Oliver: [menunduk] Oke, oke, maafkan aku, Mars. Tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti?

Leo: Dan kenapa aku harus membicarakan ini nanti?

Oliver: [membuang muka dan menunduk] Yah...

**Oliver mengarahkan pandangannya ke murid-murid yang sekarang mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke kami berdua. Becky dan Ambar menatap kami dengan asyik, seakan-akan sedang melihat film. Nicolas langsung bersiul dan membuang muka ketika aku memandangnya. Effron memakan baconnya dalam diam, menolak memandangku atau Oliver. Satria berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hanya Sadako dan Gou yang tampak cuek.**

Ambar: [ekspresi kagum dengan kedua tangan di depan dada] _Lovers quarrel_ kalian sudah selesai?

Leo: _L-Lov—_! Jangan sembarangan, Ambar!

Becky: [melipat tangan sembari mengedipkan satu mata] Oh, ayolah, Leo! Aku tidak akan menilai aneh-aneh, kok!

Leo: Bec—

Satria: [menahan tawa dengan satu tangan] _Dude_ , sudahlah. _Get a room you two_.

**Oke, cukup.**

**Dengan perasaan malu dan marah tercampur, aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Oliver dan murid-murid lainnya menuju dapur. Ini semua karena Oliver dan _fetish_ nya itu. Menyebalkan. Hari pertama sekolah dan aku sudah merasa ingin melempar meja. _Great_.**

[Kamera menampilkan ruangan berdinding batu dengan kamera pengawas dan ventilasi udara di langit-langitnya.Terdapat kulkas, _kitchen station_ , kompor, dan oven di dalam ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat kotak-kotak kayu berisi berbagai macam sayuran segar.]

 

**Ketika aku masuk ke dapur, aku mendapati ada tiga orang murid disini. Dua perempuan dan seorang lelaki. Perempuan pertama tampak serius memeriksa _kitchen station_ , yang kedua tampak memasak sesuatu, sedangkan yang lelaki sedang sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas. Dilihat dari betapa mereka tampak sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, kurasa kejadian memalukan di _cafetaria_ tadi tidak terdengar sampai sini.**

**Aku menghela napas. _Thank God._ Kurasa aku lebih baik berkenalan dengan mereka dan menyelesaikan semua ini, meskipun aku ingin sekali pergi entah kenapa dan menyendiri.**

**Baru saja aku hendak menghampiri _kitchen station_ untuk menyapa si perempuan yang memeriksa tempat tersebut, si lelaki yang tadi tengah sibuk mengambil-ambil sesuatu dari kulkas kini berjalan hendak keluar dari dapur. Dan aku, yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, menabrak lelaki tersebut.**

Leo: Aduh!

???: [ekspresi kaget] W-Wow, wow, wow. Kau tak apa-apa, _mate_? Maaf!

Leo: _I-It’s okay_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena kecerobohanku.

???: [menunduk dan melipat tangan] _Nup_. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, _mate_. Biar kubantu berdiri.

**Lelaki tersebut kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantuku berdiri.**

**Sekarang, aku baru sadar kalau tubuhnya besar berotot dan gagah. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang mengapa bisa tidak melihat orang sebesar ini. Ia memakai kaus hitam ketat yang kedua lengan pendeknya digulung sampai ketiaknya dan _sweatpants_ panjang berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua dengan model _spiky_ diatur ke belakang. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan jaket biru yang ia ikat melingkari pinggangnya dan kakinya beralaskan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Aku juga baru menyadari ia lengan kirinya tengah mendekap berbagai _snack_ seperti keripik kentang dan coklat.**

Leo: T-Terima kasih.

???: [tersenyum dengan ibu jari kanan terangkat] _No wuckers_ , _mate_. Biar kutebak, apa kau si murid ke-16 itu?

Leo: Ya, namaku Leonardo Mars. Aku adalah seorang astronomer.

???: [ekspresi kaget] Wuoooh, Leonardo Mars yang menemukan berbagai bintang dan komet baru itu?!

Leo: Err... yep. Itu aku.

???: [ekspresi cerah dan berkacak pinggang] _Sweet!_ Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan si astronomer legendaris di sekolah ini!

**Lelaki itu kemudian menepuk pundak kananku keras-keras dengan tangan kanannya, membuatku meringis kesakitan dan nampaknya tidak disadari oleh si lelaki tersebut.**

???: [ekspresi cerah dan berkacak pinggang] Mungkin aku tidak terlihat seperti astronomer, tetapi aku sangat tertarik dengan astronomi! Menjadi astronomer terbaik di Australia adalah impianku saat kecil!

Leo: Ah, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjadi seorang astronomer?

???: [satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] _Ya’ know_ , keluarga yang tidak setuju dan yang lainnya, biasa. Masalah internal. Hahaha!

Leo: H-Haha, sayang sekali.

???: [satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] O ya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri! _Sorry, mate_!

???: [tersenyum cerah] Aku Patrick Anderson, salah satu _carpenter_ terbaik di dunia!

.

**[Patrick Anderson – Ultimate Carpenter]**

.

**Patrick Anderson adalah seorang _carpenter_ yang merupakan anak dari keluarga pemilik _Carpentry Shop_ yang terkenal di New South Wales, Australia. Ketika ia ‘diangkat’ menjadi pemilik toko tersebut saat ayahnya meninggal, kepopuleran toko tersebut meningkat tajam dan menjadi terkenal di seluruh benua Australia, lalu ke seluruh dunia. Selain itu, ia juga sering memenangkan berbagai lomba dan mendapat banyak penghargaan atas karyanya seperti bangunan, patung, dan lain-lain.**

Patrick: [ekspresi cerah dan berkacak pinggang] Senang berkenalan denganmu, _mate_! Hahahaha!

Leo: Err... ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Anderson.

Patrick: [tersenyum cerah] Jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja aku Patrick, _mate_!

Leo: O-Oke... um... Patrick.

Patrick: [tersenyum dengan ibu jari kanan terangkat] Nah begitu, _mate_! Bagus! Hahahaha!

**Orang ini senang tertawa sepertinya.**

Patrick: [satu tangan di pinggang] Ngomong-ngomong, _mate,_ maukah kau mengajariku tentang astronomi? Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sangat tertarik dengan astronomi sejak kecil. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya lebih dalam.

Leo: Ah? T-Tentu saja.

Patrick: [tersenyum dengan ibu jari kanan terangkat] _Sweet!_ _Thanks, mate_! Bagaimana jika pelajaran pertama diadakan setelah upacara atau apalah yang pihak sekolah lakukan ini?!

Leo: Secepat itu?!

Patrick: [satu alis naik dan melipat tangan] Tentu saja! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besarnya keinginanku untuk belajar astronomi sejak lama!

**Ugh.**

Leo: B-Baik, baik! Terserah kau saja...

Patrick: [ekspresi kaget] Oooh, benarkah?! [tertawa dengan satu tangan mengusap tengkuk] Wahahaha! _Thanks, mate, thanks!_

**Ia kembali menepuk pundakku keras-keras. Tidakkah orang ini menyadari kekuatan tangannya itu?**

Patrick: [ekspresi cerah dan berkacak pinggang] Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku sangat bersemangat menunggu pelajaran pertama kita nanti! _See ya later, mate_!

Leo: Y-Ya, sampai nanti.

**Patrick langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan wajah cerah. Ia tampak sangat bersemangat dan senang... aku jadi tak enak jika tidak menepati janjiku. Padahal aku berniat untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah _whatever the fuck_ pihak sekolah lakukan selesai.**

**Aku menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menghampiri si gadis yang masih memeriksa _kitchen station_ dengan seksama. Gadis ini memakai _dress_ merah muda berenda putih dengan apron putih, _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu hak berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang berwarna sama seperti _dress_ nya dikuncir dua pendek. Selain itu, terdapat pita berwarna _azure_ besar di rambutnya dan pita merah kecil di kedua kakinya.**

Leo: Um, permisi?

???: [satu alis naik] ...Ada apa? Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?

**Wow. Satu lagi orang yang tampak tidak menyenangkan.**

Leo: Sibuk? Maaf, tapi yang kulihat daritadi adalah kau berdiri disini dan memandang _kitchen station_ dalam diam.

???: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Aku tidak sekedar ‘memandang’, tahu. Aku sedang memeriksa kondisi _kitchen station_ ini apakah cocok dan lengkap agar menjadi tempatku membuat _croissant_.

???: [berkacak pinggang] Lagipula, siapa kau dan untuk apa kau kemari?

Leo: Murid ke-16, Leonardo Mars. Astronomer. Aku datang kesini untuk berkenalan dengan murid-murid lain, termasuk kau.

???: [melipat tangan] Hmp. Berkenalan.

**...Kau pikir aku juga mau repot-repot mengelilingi sekolah demi berkenalan dengan kalian semua?**

Leo: ...Ya, jadi salam kenal.

???: [satu alis naik] ...

???: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Namaku Fraise Blanche. _Pâtissier_. Senang berkenalan denganmu... kurasa.

.

**[Fraise Blanche – Ultimate Pastry Chef]**

.

**Seperti yang ia sebutkan tadi, Fraise adalah seorang _pâtissier_ terkenal hampir ke seluruh dunia yang berasal dari Perancis. Berbagai roti yang ia masak terkenal dengan cita rasa dan penampilan yang sangat menggugah selera dan bahkan akan membuat orang ketagihan, apalagi harganya juga sesuai dengan ‘kantung’. Banyak cabang tokonya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan semuanya sangat sukses. Aku pernah mencoba _croissant_ nya dan memang harus kuakui, _croissant_ itu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan.**

Leo: Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Blanche. Aku pernah mencoba _croissant_ mu dan rasanya sangat enak.

Fraise: [melipat tangan] Hm. Terima kasih.

Leo: ...

Fraise: ...

Leo: ...

Fraise: ...

**Situasi awkward lagi, sama seperti dengan Oliver sebelumnya. Ugh, aku benci situasi seperti ini.**

Leo: ...

Fraise: ...

Fraise: [satu alis naik] Jika kau sudah selesai, aku mau kembali melanjutkan perkejaanku.

Leo: A-Ah, baiklah. Maaf menganggu.

Fraise: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Hm. Tidak apa-apa. Sampai bertemu nanti, Mars.

Leo: Y-Ya, sampai nanti.

**_I see_ ** **. Fraise ternyata bukan tipe yang cerewet seperti Becky. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena di sisi lain, orang dengan tipe seperti ini berarti tenang dan tidak menganggu, tetapi orang seperti ini juga sangat susah untuk diajak berbicara. Apalagi aku sendiri tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi.**

**Jika ada Oliver...**

**...**

**...Tidak, jika ada Oliver, ia pasti akan sibuk memandang kakiku layaknya _pervert_. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.**

**Memutuskan untuk melupakan Oliver, aku kemudian menghampiri murid terakhir disini, seorang gadis berambut pendek setelinga berwarna keabuan yang tadinya tampak memasak sesuatu kini sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas. Gadis ini mengenakan jaket kecoklatan dengan renda putih. Dibalik jaketnya ia memakai _sweater_ merah dan celana hitam dengan renda biru muda pendek sepaha.**

Leo: Uh...

???: ...

Leo: Permisi?

???: [ekspresi datar] ...Ya?

**Raut mukanya yang datar seperti tembok dan pandangan matanya yang tajam menusuk membuatku agak merinding.**

Leo: A-Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri. Aku murid ke-16, Leonardo Mars. Seorang astronomer. Salam kenal.

???: [ekspresi datar] ...

???: [ekspresi datar dengan satu tangan di dada dan satu tangan menyentuh telinga] ...Salam kenal.

Leo: ...

???: [ekspresi datar] ...

Leo: ...

???: ...

Leo: ...

???: ...

Leo: ...Um, namamu?

???: ...

???: [melipat tangan] ...Oh. [membuang muka dengan satu tangan di pinggang] Namaku Reese Schnidzel. Aku... seorang _assassin._

.

**[Reese Schnidzel – Ultimate Assassin]**

.

**Namanya mengingatkanku pada sebuah makanan.**

**Tidak banyak informasi yang dapat ‘kugali’ tentang gadis ini. Dari beberapa blog yang kubaca, Reese adalah seorang _assassin_ kebanggaan pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Pemerintah sering ‘merekrut’nya untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang dianggap mengancam hidup masyarakat Amerika, contohnya salah seorang pemimpin ISIS di kawasan Kanada. Rasanya terkesan sebagai teori konspirasi biasa, tetapi jika _Saint Spes_ mengundangnya sebagai _assassin_ , maka ‘talenta’nya itu _legit_ , bukan?**

**Aku jadi ingat kalau Sadako tadi berkata bahwa hanya Charles dan Reese yang ‘dipenuhi kejahatan’. Aku rasa ia agak berlebihan, karena aku tidak merasakan ‘aura orang menyebalkan’ seperti Charles tadi dari Reese. Memang, ia agak mengintimidasi dengan tatapan dan raut wajahnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu.**

Reese: [melipat tangan dengan ekspresi wajah datar] ...

Leo: ...

Reese: ...

Leo; ...

**Lagi-lagi situasi _awkward_ ini.**

**Aku lama-lama lelah sekali.**

Leo: ...

Leo: ...Anu—

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

???: DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

???: Tes 1, 2, 3.

???: Untuk para murid-murid baru _Saint Spes International High School_ , diharap untuk berkumpul di aula utama sekarang juga untuk mendengar upacara penyambutan.

**Aku dan Reese saling pandang mendengar pengumuman yang keluar dari _speaker_ yang dipasang di langit-langit ruangan. Suaranya agak cempreng dan datar, seperti suara mesin. Yah, yang jelas, syukurlah akhirnya pihak sekolah datang juga. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini, pulang, dan beristirahat.**

**Kami berdua (dan Fraise) kemudian keluar dari dapur untuk menuju ke aula utama sesuai pengumuman barusan. Ketika aku keluar, mataku berpapasan dengan Oliver yang tampak ingin membuka mulut untuk berbicara padaku namun kemudian kembali menutup mulutnya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkannya, membuatku hampir menubruk tubuh Patrick yang besar.**

**Jujur, aku masih kesal dengan Oliver, entah kenapa.**

**Aku lalu berjalan disamping Ambar, yang terus mengutarakan kebingungannya atas situasi ini dengan sesekali menggunakan bahasa asing, yang kutebak bahasa negaranya. Di samping Ambar, terdapat Sadako yang berjalan layaknya hantu-hantu gentayangan di film horor Asia, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.**

**Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, kami semua sampai di pintu menuju aula utama. Nicolas dan Rebecca, yang berada di barisan paling depan, membuka pintu tersebut.**

**...Menampakkan Giselle dan Rachel, yang berdiri di depan panggung aula. Kedua pandangan mereka tertancapkan pada sebuah... TV yang entah kapan berada di atas podium panggung. TV tersebut berbentukn _slim_ persegi panjang, dengan warna hitam dan tampak dalam posisi mati.**

**Pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa ada TV?**

 

[Kamera menampilkan seluruh murid Saint Spes berdiri berkumpul di aula dan mengarhkan pandangan mereka ke TV di atas podium panggung]

 

Satria: [menaikkan satu alis] Kenapa ada TV disitu?

Giselle: [memainkan pulpen dengan jari tangan kanan] Entahlah, padahal tadi TV tersebut tidak ada disana. Saat aku kembali dari toilet, TV itu sudah ada disini.

Becky: [mengangkat kedua tangan dengan senang] Oh! Oh! Apakah kita akan menonton _movie_ terbaru bersama-sama untuk mempererat tali persaudaran kita?! Asyik!

Nicolas: [satu jari menggaruk pipi] Aku rasa bukan itu, Becky...

Gou: [tersenyum] Mungkin seseorang bisa mengecek TV tersebut?

Ambar: [jari-jari tangan kanan membentuk pistol]  Kalau begitu, Rachel saja yang mengeceknya! Bisa jadi TV itu rusak!

Rachel: [mengernyit sambil melipat tangan] Aku? Kenapa aku?

Ambar: [ekspresi serius] Kau insinyur, kan? Kau pasti bisa membetulkan TV!

Rachel: [mengernyit sambil melipat tangan] Insinyur dan Mekanik itu berbeda, Amber Puspita Rahayu.

Ambar: [mengernyit sembari berkacak pinggang] Namaku Ambar! Bukan Amber!

Charles: [ekspresi terganggu sembari berkacak pinggang] Feh. Tinggal mengecek saja apa susahnya, sih?

Reese: [ekspresi datar] Oxley benar. Daripada ribut, lebih baik aku yang cek.

Satria: [melipat tangan] Wooow, aku tidak menyangka Reese akan angkat bicara.

Reese: [ekspresi datar] Aku hanya tidak suka keributan.

**Namun belum sempat Reese menaiki panggung, TV yang sedari tadi dalam posisi mati tersebut tiba-tiba saja menyala dengan bunyi ‘Zwup!’ yang cukup keras, membuat beberapa dari kami sempat terlonjak kaget. Aku bahkan bersumpah Becky sempat berteriak tadi.**

**TV yang tiba-tiba menyala tersebut lalu menampilkan layar putih, dan belum sempat kekagetan kami akan TV yang bisa menyala sendiri, kami kembali dibuat kaget dengan suara yang keluar dari TV tersebut. Suara yang sama seperti suara yang kudengar di _speaker_ di dapur tadi.**

???: Selamat datang para murid kelas 66, di _Saint Spes International High School_.

Satria: [ekspresi kaget dengan kedua tangan terangkat] G-GYAAA! TVNYA BISA BERBICARA SENDIRI!

Fraise: [mengangkat satu alis dengan kedua tangan terlipat] Tunggu, apa suara itu  berbicara pada kita?

Leo: Kurasa sudah jelas. Kelas 66 yang dimaksud itu kita, bukan? Memangnya ada murid-murid kelas lain disini?

Fraise: [membuang muka dan melipat tangan] Aku kan hanya memastikan.

**Ini yang kudapat karena menjawab pertanyaan?**

Patrick: [berkacak pinggang] Tenanglah, semuanya! Mungkin ini hanya cara pihak sekolah berkomunikasi dengan kita!

Effron: [tangan kanan terlipat dan telunjuk tangan kiri menggaruk pipi] Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah pihak sekolah itu hantu, Patrick.

Sadako: [satu mata membelalak dan terlihat dari balik surai rambut] Hantu? Dimana ada hantu? Dimana?

Alvin: [satu alis terangkat] Tenanglah, Nona Saeki. Aku tidak mendengar seseorang bilang hantu.

Rachel: [mengernyit sambil melipat tangan] Patrick tadi yang bilang, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah _why the hell_ ada TV disini dan _why the fuck_ suara di TV itu berbicara pada kita.

???: Ini merupakan bagian upacara kalian.

Charles: [ekspresi terganggu sembari berkacak pinggang] Feh. Upacara yang sangat _fucking suck._

Oliver: [melipat tangan sembari mengernyit] Upacara itu... maksudmu, upacara penyambutan?

???: Bisa dibilang seperti itu.

???: ...Lebih tepatnya, upacara pembukaan ke dalam sebuah permainan yang aku buat.

Becky: [terkejut dengan kedua tangan hampir menutup mulut] _Oh my gosh_! Permainan?! Permainan apa?! Aku mau main!

???: Oh, permainan yang sangat menakjubkan dan mengasyikkan.

???: Sebuah permainan dimana kalian semua akan saling membunuh. Sebuah _Killing Game_.

**...**

**Oke, tunggu. _What the fuck_?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	3. Class 66th Report Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan timpuk saya karena lama update, please.

~ **_Saint Spes International High School Database_** ~

KELAS 66 TAHUN AJARAN 20XX

 

  1. Leonardo Mars



**Tinggi** : 180cm / **Berat** : 67kg/ **Dada** : 90cm / **Gol.Darah** : B/ **Gender** : **Pria**

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 15 November

 **Negara Asal** : Amerika Serikat

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : _star-gazing_ , film aksi, _hot dog_ , teh lemon, _role playing games_

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : hujan, tomat, _seafood_ , orang cerewet, ruangan kotor

 **Talenta** : Astronom

 **Penampilan** : Leonardo mengenakan jaket hitam lengan panjang, kemeja merah, celana hitam, juga kacamata berbingkai persegi hitam. Rambutnya yang dipangkas pendek berwarna oranye dengan sebuah ahoge yang berdiri mencuat ke kiri. Kulitnya berwarna putih kecoklatan dan matanya berwarna hijau gelap. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu kets biru tua dan _handcuff_ hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

 

  1. Oliver Williams



**Tinggi** : 178cm / **Berat** : 65kg / **Dada** : 84cm / **Gol.Darah** : A/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 05 Januari

 **Negara Asal** : Amerika Serikat

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : jeruk, kopi hitam, makanan pedas, kebersihan dan kerapihan, betis atau paha yang berbentuk bagus

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang tak tahu sopan santun, mayonais, teh hijau, film romantis, orang tak bertanggung jawab

 **Talenta** : Asisten

 **Penampilan** : Oliver memakai _blazer_ yang dikancing dan celana berwarna merah. Dibalik _blazer_ tersebut, ia memakai kemeja putih dan dasi hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang disisir rapih ke samping kanan berwarna biru tua, dan matanya berwarna _azure_. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih dan sepatu pantovel berwarna hitam. Oliver memiliki warna kulit putih terang.

 

  1. Rebecca Bloom



**Tinggi** : 170cm / **Berat** : 60kg / **Dada** : 95cm / **Gol.Darah** : O/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 21 September

 **Negara Asal** : Amerika Serikat

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : _cheerleading_ , makanan manis, menyanyi, keju, _fashion_

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : kopi, orang yang menakutkan, laba-laba, balon meletus, film horor

 **Talenta** : Pemandu Sorak

 **Penampilan** : Rebecca memiliki kulit berwarna putih kecoklatan dan mata berwarna hijau terang. Ia memakai _dress_ merah-putih tanpa lengan dengan rok merah selutut. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua seleher berwarna pirang dengan poni belah tengah. Ia juga memakai sepatu kets dan _stocking_ berwarna putih. Di kedua tangannya, terdapat pompom berwarna merah.

 

  1. Nicolas Kriezis



**Tinggi** : 185cm / **Berat** : 75kg / **Dada** : 103cm / **Gol.Darah** : B/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 11 Juli

 **Negara Asal** : Yunani

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : olahraga, musik _rock_ , minuman bersoda, pizza, karaoke

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : obat-obatan, teh manis, belajar, ruangan sempit, hujan

 **Talenta** : Atlit

 **Penampilan** : Nicolas hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan dan celana biru tua pendek sepaha. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan model _spiky_ keatas. Terdapat _headband_ oranye yang terpasang melingkar di dahinya, kalung _cross_ yang dipakai di lehernya, dan handuk kecil di bahu kirinya. Ia mengenakan kaus kaki putih pendek dan sepatu kets berwarna sama. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_.

 

  1. Giselle Benett



**Tinggi** : 162cm / **Berat** : 50kg / **Dada** : 78cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 25 Desember

 **Negara Asal** : Prancis

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : pasta, _escargot_ , menganalisis, boneka imut, jus apel

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang sombong, orang yang tidak mau memberikan ‘data’nya, makanan pedas, api, kecap

 **Talenta** : Penjodoh

 **Penampilan** : Giselle memakai kacamata berbingkai persegi dengan warna merah. Rambutnya berwarna _auburn_ yang dikepang _french braid_. Ia memakai t-shirt merah muda dengan kerah hitam, rompi merah tanpa lengan yang tidak dikancing, dan rok putih panjang mengembang. Kedua kakinya mengenakan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu Venetian hitam. Di lehernya terdapat pita merah dan di sisi kiri rambutnya terdapat hiasan ornamen bunga iris. Kulitnya berwarna putih terang.

 

  1. Ambarwati Puspita Rahayu



**Tinggi** : 158cm / **Berat** : 46kg / **Dada** : 73cm / **Gol.Darah** : O/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 23 Agustus

 **Negara Asal** : Indonesia

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : anime dan manga, _seafood_ , budaya negaranya, BL, _fashion_

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : asap, jamu, hal-hal politik, orang yang menghina negaranya, orang yang sombong

 **Talenta** : Penjahit

 **Penampilan:** Ambar memiliki kulit berwarna _tan_ dengan rambut hitam sepinggang yang dikuncir model _ponytail_ dan kedua mata berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengenakan kebaya sederhana berwarna putih dan rok hitam yang panjang sampai mata kaki, juga sepatu espadrille coklat muda. Selain itu, ia mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga melati di dekat telinga kirinya dan anting kecil berwarna kuning di kedua daun telinganya.

 

  1. Rachel Sexton



**Tinggi** : 158cm / **Berat** : 50kg / **Dada** : 74cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 04 Agustus

 **Negara Asal** : Amerika Serikat

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : permen, es krim, merakit bom, kopi, R Corp

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : pembohong, pengkhianat, orang usil, orang yang tidak rapi, bertele-tele

 **Talenta:** Insinyur

 **Penampilan:** Rachel memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan pita biru yang terpasang di sisi kanan rambutnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pendek mengembang berwarna merah-hitam, juga sepatu hak pendek berwarna merah. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat sementara kedua matanya berwarna biru.

  1. Effron Schmidt



**Tinggi** : 165cm / **Berat** : 59kg / **Dada** : 81cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 13 September

 **Negara Asal** : Jerman

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : daging, ruangan latihan menembak, _shooting game_ , pistolnya, pria

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : wanita yang berisik, jamur, musik keras, apapun yang dapat merusak konsentrasi, orang yang tidak peka

 **Talenta** : Penembak

 **Penampilan:** Effron memiliki rambut putih pendek dengan _highlight_ abu-abu. Ia memakai jubah berwarna keabuan, kemeja putih, dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam  dan di kerah lengan bajunya terdapat simbol _cross_ berwarna putih, juga _eyepatch_ hitam. Warna kulitnya merupakan putih yang agak coklat dan matanya berwarna hijau agak gelap.

 

  1. Satria Dwi Wijayanto



**Tinggi** : 163cm / **Berat** : 52kg / **Dada** : 77cm / **Gol.Darah** : B/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 02 April

 **Negara Asal** : Indonesia

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : wanita berdada besar, soto ayam, susu, hasil panen yang bagus, _idol group_ Jepang

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang menghina negaranya, macaroni, gagal panen, _boyband_ , orang yang tidak menghargai makanan

 **Talenta** : Petani

 **Penampilan** : Satria mempunyai rambut hitam cepak dan kedua matanya berwarna coklat tua. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat gelap, rompi hitam tidak dikancing dan celana panjang berwarna coklat muda. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu pantovel dan jam tangan di pergelangan kanannya yang berwarna hitam. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_ , sedikit lebih coklat dibanding Ambar.

 

  1. Sadako Saeki



**Tinggi** : 154cm / **Berat** : 42kg / **Dada** : 68cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 01 Maret

 **Negara Asal** : Jepang

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : film horor, hal-hal mistis dan supernatural, kare, _ocha_ , kucing hitam

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang tidak percaya hal-hal mistis, susu, _fashion_ , anjing, film ‘horor’ yang fokus di _gore_.

 **Talenta** : Okultis

 **Penampilan** : Sadako memakai seifuku putih lengan pendek dengan kerah biru muda, rok pendek selutut berwarna biru muda, dan pita besar di dadanya yang berwarna kuning. Rambutnya hitam panjang sepinggang, yang biasanya menutupi wajahnya. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat dan kedua matanya berwarna keabuan. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan _stocking_ putih dan sepatu sekolah hitam.

 

  1. Charles Oxley



**Tinggi** : 175cm / **Berat** : 63kg / **Dada** : 85cm / **Gol.Darah** : B/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 15 Juli

 **Negara Asal** : Inggris

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : harta karun, permata, donat, _earl grey tea_ , berkebun

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang meremehkannya, susu, _peanut butter_ , polisi, memasak

 **Talenta** : Pencuri

 **Penampilan** : Charles memiliki rambut coklat pendek yang disisir rapih, kedua mata yang berwarna biru muda, dan kulit berwarna putih terang. Ia memakai pakaian kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilapisi rompi hitam tanpa lengan yang dikancing sampai dadanya, dan celana hitam panjang. Ia juga mengenakan dasi merah panjang, sarung tangan hitam, dan sepatu pantovel hitam.

 

  1. Alvin Pennyworth



**Tinggi** : 186cm / **Berat** : 76kg / **Dada** : 91cm / **Gol.Darah** : A/ **Gender:** Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 24 Desember

 **Negara Asal:** Inggris

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : melayani seseorang, keluarga Oxley, kopi hitam, kelelawar, memasak

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang menyakiti keluarga Oxley, udang, ruangan kotor, orang yang tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan, roti

 **Talenta** : Pelayan

 **Penampilan** : Alvin mempunyai rambut berwarna merah seleher, kedua mata berwarna emas, dan kulit berwarna putih kecoklatan. Ia memakai kemeja putih, jaket hitam yang tidak dikancing, dan celana hitam panjang. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih, sepatu pantovel hitam, dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam. Di jaket hitamnya juga terdapat _cufflink_ putih.

 

  1. Gou Kuroda



**Tinggi** : 162cm / **Berat** : 51kg / **Dada** : 96cm / **Gol.Darah** : B/ **Gender:** Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 24 Desember

 **Negara Asal:** Jepang

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : ibunya, kupu-kupu, novel tentang _time-travelling_ , manusia, mendengar cerita orang lain

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : manusia, kejutan, cermin jernih, orang-orang yang menghalangi ambisinya, musim panas

 **Talenta** : Psikolog

 **Penampilan** : Rambut Gou merupakan ikal hitam panjang sedangkan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat dan kedua matanya berwarna coklat tua. Ia memakai seifuku lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna kuning dan ok pendek sepahanya berwarna hitam Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan _stocking_ hitam dan sepatu putih, juga anting kupu-kupu di telinga kanannya. Terdapat _beauty mark_ di kanan bawah bibirnya.

 

  1. Patrick Anderson



**Tinggi** : 192cm / **Berat** : 90kg / **Dada** : 120cm / **Gol.Darah** : O/ **Gender** : Pria

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 28 April

 **Negara Asal** : Australia

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : kapak besi yang kuat, kucing, _barbeque_ , _star-gazing_ , keripik kentang rasa keju

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang yang keras kepala, hujan, sendirian dan diabaikan, jagung, _hawaiian pizza_

 **Talenta** : Tukang Kayu

 **Penampilan** : **P** atrick memakai kaus hitam ketat yang kedua lengan pendeknya digulung sampai ketiaknya dan _sweatpants_ panjang berwarna abu-abu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua dengan model _spiky_ diatur ke belakang. Selain itu, ia juga mengenakan jaket biru tua yang ia ikat melingkari pinggangnya dan kakinya beralaskan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Kulitnya berwarna _tan_ yang sedikit lebih terang dibanding Ambar sedangkan kedua matanya berwarna emas.

 

  1. Fraise Blanche



**Tinggi** : 155cm / **Berat** : 41kg / **Dada** : 73cm / **Gol.Darah** : O/ **Gender:** Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 15 Mei

 **Negara Asal:** Prancis

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : _shortcake_ , semua yang imut dan cantik, film thriller, peralatan dapur, ketenangan

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : boneka, orang yang rusuh dan keras kepala, orang yang tidak suka manis, kamar mandi yang masih ada orangnya, diburu-buru

 **Talenta** : Koki Pastri

 **Penampilan** : Fraise memakai _dress_ merah muda berenda putih dengan apron putih dan _stocking_ hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna sama seperti _dress_ nya dikuncir dua pendek dengan banyak pita biru muda berenda putih terpasang di sisi kirinya. Selain itu, terdapat juga pita merah kecil di kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna sama. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat sementara kedua matanya berwarna _azure_.

 

  1. Reese Schnidzel



**Tinggi** : 179cm / **Berat** : 70kg / **Dada** : 86cm / **Gol.Darah** : AB/ **Gender** : Wanita

 **Tanggal Lahir** : 28 November

 **Negara Asal** : Amerika Serikat

 **Hal Yang Disukai** : steak, _scope_ , susu, pocky, membongkar-pasang senjata

 **Hal Yang Tidak Disukai** : orang cerewet, keributanm pembohong, plum, senjata miliknya disentuh orang lain

 **Talenta:** Pembunuh Bayaran

 **Penampilan** : Reese memiliki rambut pendek setelinga berwarna keabuan, kulit berwarna putih terang, dan mata berwarna hitam. Gadis ini mengenakan jaket kecoklatan dengan renda putih. Dibalik jaketnya ia memakai _sweater_ merah dan celana hitam dengan renda biru muda pendek sepaha juga sepatu hak pendek berwarna coklat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapter dalam satu update, i hope you're happy. Next chapter bakal jadi final part of the Prologue dan kita akan masuk chapter 1, dimana akan diadakan FTE, lalu saya akan beralih ke fic Danganronpa New Age of Despair. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya untuk baca fic Danganronpa yang ini, DR: NA harus selesai dulu. Dua fic ini satu universe, dan DR NA semacam 'Hope's Peak Arc' sedangkan DR: ADG itu 'Saint Spes Arc'.
> 
> Ga mau banyak bacot ah, sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya!


	4. Prologue: A New Dawn - Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terlalu malas untuk proofread so if there's any mistake or typo im sorry. Also, chapter ini punya beberapa perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya, dalam plot (like, Rachel mau buka pintu kamar jadi pintu ruang kelas), sifat (Satria is more genki), pronouns, nickname, dan deskripsi ekspresi sekarang dibuat ga terlalu seperti chapter lalu, dsb.
> 
> Oh, musik juga diambil dari OST SDR2 dan NDRV3 sekarang so yea. Enjoy.

[OST: Rise of the Ultimate]

 

Leo: [ekspresi bingung] ...Membunuh?

Ambar: [ekspresi khawatir] T-Tunggu dulu, apa maksud anda dengan  ‘ _Killing Game’?_

???: Sesuai namanya, _Killing Game_ adalah dimana kalian, para murid baru dari _Saint Spes International High School_ , diharuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam sebuah permainan saling membunuh.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] ...Permainan?

Nicolas: [ekspresi kaget] A-Apa-apaan ini...

Satria: [berkacak pinggang] Hooo, apa ini semacam ospek bagi para murid baru?

Satria: [berkacak pinggang; ekspresi cerah] _Joke_ yang bagus, _by the way_! Hampir membuatku berpikir urusan saling bunuh itu memang betulan! Hahaha!

Reese: [telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu] Aku rasa yang orang itu katakan bukan _joke_ , Satria.

Satria: [berkacak pinggang; ekspresi cerah] ...

Satria: [ekspresi kaget] E-Eeeeh?!

Fraise: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi lelah] Orang ini benar-benar...

Gou: [memiringkan kepala ke kiri] Anu, bisa tolong anda menjelaskan ‘permainan’ tersebut dengan lebih detail agar kami semua dapat lebih mengerti?

Charles: [ekspresi kesal] Daripada itu lebih baik jelaskan pada kami siapa kau sebenarnya, _you fucking bitch_.

???: Oh, maafkan aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Iris: Namaku adalah Aviette Iris. Aku adalah kepala sekolah dari _Saint Spes International High School_. Kalian dapat memanggilku ‘Madam Iris’.

Iris: Senang dapat bertemu dengan anda semua, para murid baru kelas 66.

**Suara dengan nada dingin dan monoton yang keluar dari TV tersebut membuatku berpikir apakah ‘suara itu’ benar-benar senang atau memang sudah terlalu _dead inside_.**

Giselle: [ekspresi bingung] Kepala sekolah? Apa kau bercanda?

Becky: [kedua tangan di depan dada; ekspresi cerah] Hyahahahaha! Tampaknya kita sedang dikerjai oleh kakak tingkat dan guru-guru ya?

Reese: [telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu] Aku tidak yakin kita sedang dikerjai.

Iris: Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Nona Schnidzel, Nona Bloom. ‘Permainan’ ini bukan untuk mengerjai kalian, melainkan bagian dari pendidikan kalian selama menempuh ilmu di _Saint Spes International High School_.

Giselle: [tangan kiri menggenggam erat notes; ekspresi kesal] Biar kuulangi. Apa kau bercanda? Kau pikir kami akan benar-benar mempercayai apa yang kau katakan?

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kiri mengepal dan setengah terangkat] Lebih baik kau hentikan sandiwara atau upacara pembukaan aneh ini, _you asshole_! Jangan mentang-mentang kalian senior atau staff disini, kalian layak mempermainkan kami! _I’ll fucking cut all of you, you dipshit_!

Alvin: [ekspresi khawatir] Tuan Muda, tolong sabar...

Iris: Sayang sekali aku tidak bersandiwara. Memang inilah bagian yang harus kalian tempuh agar dapat lulus dan keluar dari sekolah ini.

Nicolas: [ekspresi kaget] Tunggu. Agar dapat keluar dari sekolah? A-Apa maksud anda?

Iris: Sebagai bagian dari pendidikan kalian, kalian diharuskan untuk tinggal di akademi ini sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Satria: [ekspresi kaget; muka pucat] A-A-A-APA?!

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] A-Apa-apaan ini...

**Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah TV  yang dapat berbicara mengatakan kalau kami diharuskan untuk saling membunuh sebagai bagian dari pendidikan, lalu berkata kami akan dikurung disini selamanya.**

**_What the fuck is going on with this school_.**

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Jangan bercanda, tidak mungkin kami akan tinggal disini.

Iris: Ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari pendidikan kalian juga, Nona Sexton.

Iris: Tenang saja. Jika kalian lulus maka kalian akan diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari sekolah ini.

Effron: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi berpikir] Jadi bagaimana kami dapat lulus, Madam Iris?

Iris: Seperti yang kuberitahu pada kalian tadi, satu-satunya cara agar kalian dapat lulus adalah dengan cara berpartisipasi dalam _Mutual Killing Game_.

Iris: Dalam permainan tersebut, kalian diharuskan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain sampai hanya satu orang yang tersisa. Cara kalian membunuh bebas, kalian boleh meracun, menusuk, memotong, merebus, dan lain sebagainya.

Iris: Selain itu, jika salah satu dari kalian membunuh seseorang, maka kita akan mengadakan _Class Trial_. Sesi ini mengharuskan kalian untuk menebak siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan tersebut dengan benar.

Iris: Jika kalian salah menebak pelaku, maka hanya pelaku tersebut yang dapat lulus dari sekolah ini. Tetapi jika kalian benar, maka permainan akan tetap berlanjut dan si pelaku akan mendapatkan detensi dari sekolah.

Patrick: [ekspresi bingung] T-Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. A-Aku masih tidak mengerti...

Iris: ...

Iris: Intinya adalah kalian diharuskan untuk saling membunuh agar dapat keluar dari sekolah ini.

Ambar: [kedua tangan menopang dagu; menunduk] T-Tidak mungkin...

Giselle: [mencengkram pulpen dan notes; menunduk] Apa-apaan ini...

Charles: [tangan kiri mengepal dan setengah terangkat; ekspresi marah] J-Jangan bercanda, _you fucking dipshit_! _Why the fuck_ kau pikir kami akan menerima _‘_ peraturan’ anehmu itu, hah?!

Iris: Kalian semua tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Charles: [tangan kiri mengepal dan setengah terangkat; ekspresi marah] _You fucking whore_! Alvin, ayo kita pergi!

Alvin: [ekspresi khawatir] T-Tapi Tuan—

Charles: [tangan kiri mengepal dan setengah terangkat; ekspresi marah] _JUST FUCKING GO!_

Rachel: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kiri di pinggang] Tunggu, kau—

**Dengan menggebu-gebu, Charles melangkah menuju pintu dan memberikan isyarat pada Alvin untuk membukanya. Alvin tampak keberatan dan akan menggeleng, tetapi tatapan tajam yang diberikan Charles padanya membuat Alvin menurut pada tuannya itu.**

**...Bukankah Becky bilang kalau pintu itu tertutup dan tidak bisa dibuka? Untuk apa dia membukanya?**

**Apa dia tidak tahu kalau pintu itu tertutup?**

Becky: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; memiringkan kepala ke kiri] Charlie, pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka, loh!

Leo: [ekspresi kesal] Oxley, lebih baik kau tidak usah membuang-buang wa—

Satria: [ekspresi kaget; tangan kiri terangkat ke dahi] O-Oooh! Pintunya terbuka!

**Perkataan Satria yang diucapkan dengan lantang membuat perhatianku dan yang lain tertuju pada pintu ... yang sekarang terbuka lebar.**

**Aku tidak mengerti. Becky bilang kalau Reese, Alvin, dan Nicolas telah mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut tetapi usaha mereka sia-sia, kan? Lalu kenapa pintu ini sekarang terbuka lebar?**

**Semenjak datang ke ‘sekolah’ ini, kepalaku dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.**

Ambar: [ekspresi kaget] P-Pintunya... pintunya terbuka!

Patrick: [berkacak pinggang; ekspresi cerah] Kalau begitu kita bisa keluar, kan?! _C’mon, mate_! Ayo kita cepat keluar!

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; ekspresi kaget] Oh, ini aneh. Bukankah tadi pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka?

Sadako: [kedua tangan membentuk posisi berdoa] I-Ini berkah dari Tuhan melalui para jiwa-jiwa yang terkurung disini...

Sadako: [kedua tangan membentuk posisi berdoa] Tuhan telah menyelamatkan kita semua! Ayo kita pergi!

**...Oke. Tentu saja murid yang namanya seperti itu dan penggemar hal okultisme akan menjadi murid yang super religius dan kemungkinan akan menyebarkan ajaran agamanya itu ke kami semua nanti. Sangat dapat diduga.**

**Tapi daripada memikirkan Sadako, aku lebih baik segera pergi dari sekolah aneh ini.**

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] ...Madam Iris, apa maksudnya ini? Kau bilang kami terkurung disini, bukan?

Iris: ...

Fraise: [menopang dagu dengan satu tangan; ekspresi berpikir] ...Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?

Leo: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi kesal] Biarkan saja. Yang penting sekarang, pintu sudah terbuka jadi lebih baik kita pergi dari sekolah aneh ini.

**Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku melangkah menuju ke pintu**

**...Entah kenapa, jantungku berdetak cukup kencang.**

**Aku menarik napas, lalu segera  menyusul beberapa murid-murid lainnya yang sudah berada di luar.**

[Kamera menampilkan langit biru cerah dan lapangan hijau luas yang dipenuhi oleh kebun-kebun bunga dan pohon-pohon rimbun dengan jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu ke arah utara, barat, dan timur]

 

**...Angin dan udara yang segar segera menyelimuti tubuhku. Udara di luar dan udara di dalam ‘sekolah’ memang berbeda, udara disini lebih segar dan membuatku ingin bersantai. Cukup aneh karena udara kota biasanya agak kotor karena polusi.**

**Tetapi perhatianku segera teralih pada beberapa murid yang berdiri mematung memandang entah apa di tengah lapangan yang hijau.**

**Penasaran, aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka.**

Leo: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi khawatir] ...Ambar? Kenapa kalian semua—

Ambar: [ekspresi kaget] ...

**Ambar memotong pertanyaanku dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah apa yang ia pandang.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

**Ketika aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkannya, barulah seluruh tubuhku ikut kaku layaknya patung dan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari wajahku.**

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] _...What the fuck..._

 

[OST: New Classmate of the Dead]

 

[Kamera menampilkan dinding batu yang tinggi melingkari area sekolah]

 

Patrick: ...O-Oi, oi, oi. Sejak kapan ada dinding batu mengelilingi—

Ambar: Kenapa... kenapa bisa ada dinding batu disini?! H-Harusnya kita semua dapat keluar dari sekolah ini! T-Tapi... tapi kenapa...!

Reese: ... _Technically_ , kita sudah berada di luar sekolah sekarang. Tampaknya kita sekarang berada di halaman sekolah.

Nicolas: Tetap saja kita tidak bisa pulang, kan? Bagaimana ini...

Becky: Kyaaa! Nico, aku takut!

Charles: _...fuck. Are you fucking kidding me..._ _what the fuck is going on_...

**Pikiranku sekarang tepat seperti apa yang diucapkan Charles barusan.**

**_Seriously, what the fuck is going on with this school_. Aku kira sekolah ini merupakan sekolah internasional yang menjanjikan para muridnya masa depan yang cerah, tetapi masuk ke sekolah ini membuatku melihat masa depan yang sangat suram.**

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; ekspresi kaget] Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Madam Iris benar. Kita akan berada disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Effron: [mata menatap ke atas; satu tangan diletakkan di dagu] ...Setidaknya sampai pembunuhan terjadi, bukan?

**...**

Iris: Sudah kubilang pada kalian berkali-kali kalau apa yang kukatakan tadi bukan sandiwara atau main-main, bukan?

**Suara dingin dan monoton Iris mengejutkan kami semua dan membuat kami menoleh ke arah TV monitor yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang kami.**

**...Penampilan ‘Iris’ membuatku teringat pada istri dari tokoh kartun spons kuning.**

Iris: Inilah bagian dari pendidikan kalian yang harus kalian jalani.

Patrick: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kanan setengah terangkat] K-Kami tidak mungkin dapat saling membunuh! Karena kami semua itu teman!

Iris: Kalau begitu silahkan nikmati waktu kalian di sekolah ini selamanya.

Patrick: [ekspresi khawatir; tangan kanan setengah terangkat] Ughg! T-Tidak... tidak mungkin...

Satria: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk sedih] Bagaimana ini...

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] Tuhan, tolonglah kirimkan bantuanMu melalui para jiwa tersesat yang ada disini...

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi berpikir] Hm...

Leo: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan setengah terangkat] ...

Iris: Selamat datang di _Saint Spes International High School,_ para murid baru _The Ultimates_ kelas 66.

 

[Kamera menampilkan seluruh murid kelas 66 berkumpul. Sadako tengah berdoa; Patrick, Satria, Fraise, dan Nicolas saling bertukar pandang bingung; Becky memeluk lengan Nicolas dengan takut; Gou, Oliver, Rachel, dan Alvin tengah berpikir; Charles memasang muka masam dan mengacak rambutnya; Ambar berdiri gugup sambil mengigit ibu jarinya; Giselle mencengkram notepad dan pulpennya; Reese memandang datar; Effron tersenyum kecil; Leo memandang lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi kesal]

 

**Dengan ini dimulai sudah kehidupan sekolah baruku yang sudah dipastikan akan sangat... buruk.**

**Awalnya aku tidak pernah menyangka cerita film seperti _Battle Royale_ atau _Hunger Games_ akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Dan lagi, aku adalah salah satu karakter di dalamnya.**

**...Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Apakah kami semua akan dapat keluar darisini?**

**...Atau apakah _Mutual Killing Game_ itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Apakah seseorang di antara kami tengah menyusun rencana untuk membunuh satu sama lain?**

**Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang-orang di luar sana pasti menyadari kalau kami semua terkurung dan akan menyelamatkan kami semua.**

**...Benar, kan?**

* * *

 

 

**[OST: DANGANRONPA V3 (Opening)]**

**DANGANRONPA**

**ANOTHER DESPAIR GAME**

 

* * *

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Ambar: [menunduk; tangan kiri mendekap lengan tangan kanan] B-Bagaimana ini...

Gou: [ekspresi berpikir] ...Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?

Fraise: [telunjuk kiri terangkat; tubuh menunduk maju] Bagaimana kalau kita menelpon bantuan? Semua pasti membawa _handphone_ , bukan?

Satria: [tangan kanan mengusap kepala; ekspresi kesal] Tidak bisa, Fraise. Disini entah kenapa tidak ada sinyal atau _wi-fi_.

Fraise: [ekspresi kaget] Eh? Yang benar?

Becky: [kedua tangan terangkat] Benar! Tadi aku mengecek _handphone_ dan memang tidak ada sinyal disini!

Becky: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] Padahal aku mau menonton _beauty channel_ Zoelle...

Alvin: [ekspresi berpikir] Kalau begitu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?

Effron: [bersandar pada kedua tangan; tersenyum kecil] Yah, kita tidak bisa diam saja disini. Ayo kita cari jalan keluar.

Rachel: [tangan kanan mengangkat bahu; ekspresi kesal] Uhum, permisi? Tidakkah kau lihat dinding batu sebesar itu di depan?

Effron: [bersandar pada kedua tangan; tersenyum kecil] Bukan berarti tidak ada jalan lain, kan? Sekolah ini besar, aku yakin banyak jalan rahasia atau semacamnya disini.

Fraise: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Hm... aku tidak yakin.

Effron: [bersandar pada kedua tangan; ekspresi cerah] Hei, paling tidak ada usaha yang kita lakukan, bukan?

Patrick: [ekspresi berpikir] Hmmm, Effron _have a point..._

Patrick: [berkacak pinggang; ekspresi cerah] Kalau begitu, aku setuju dengan Effron! Lagipula seperti yang ia katakan tadi, kita tidak bisa diam saja disini, bukan?

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] ...Tuhan juga... tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak mau berusaha...

Leo: [ekspresi tegas; lengan kanan menopang tangan kiri  dan telunjuk kiri setengah terangkat] Aku juga setuju dengan Schmidt. Bantuan pasti akan datang, tetapi kita juga harus berusaha.

Satria: [ekspresi kaget; tangan kiri terangkat ke dahi] B-Bantuan?

Leo: [ekspresi berpikir] Keluarga kita dan polisi pasti tidak akan diam saja begitu tahu kita semua terkurung disini. Mereka pasti akan mengirimkan bantuan untuk mengeluarkan kita dari _shithole_ ini.

Fraise: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk] _Yeah, that’s... one theory_.

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kanan mengacak rambut] _Do what you fuckers want_. Aku sudah lelah akan keanehan sekolah ini.

Alvin: [ekspresi khawatir] Lelah? Apa Tuan Muda ingin tidur?

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kanan mengacak rambut] ...Tidak.

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah; telunjuk kiri terangkat] Jika memang itu yang semua inginkan, mari kita bagi menjadi 4 kelompok dan menjelajahi sekolah ini.

Nicolas: [tangan kiri di pinggang; ekspresi cerah] Oooh! Ide bagus, Williams! Kalau begitu ayo!

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Hm... biar kupikir.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Kelompok satu: Schmidt, Ambar, Satria, Kuroda. Kelompok dua: Becky, Kriezis, Schnidzel, Anderson. Kelompok tiga: Blanche, Pennyworth, Oxley, Benett. Kelompok empat: Aku, Mars, Saeki, dan Sexton.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] ...Bagaimana?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; membuang muka ke kanan] Hmp. Terserah.

Giselle: [telunjuk kanan menyentuh kacamata; ekspresi tegas] ...Kelompok yang menarik.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk ke kiri] ...

**...Sebenarnya aku keberatan harus satu kelompok dengan Oliver dan Saeki. Tapi melihat murid-murid lain tidak protes membuatku diam saja. Jika dapat memilih kelompok, aku akan memilih untuk pergi bersama Gou, Reese, dan Alvin. Cih.**

**Aku menghela napas. _What a great fucking day_.**

Oliver: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi khawatir] ...Mars?

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] H-Hah? Apa?

Oliver: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi khawatir] Kelompok-kelompok lain sudah bergerak. Ayo kita juga mulai mencari petunjuk atau jalan keluar.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk ke kiri] ...Baiklah. Tapi mau kemana kita?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Tadi saat kau melamun, Schnidzel menyadari kalau ada dua bangunan lainnya di area sekolah ini.

Rachel: [telunjuk kanan memainkan rambut; menunduk ke kanan] Kelompok Ambar pergi memeriksa salah satu bangunan tersebut, dan kelompok Blanche bersikeras untuk memeriksa bangunan sekolah, sementara kelompok Schnidzel pergi memeriksa halaman sekolah dan dinding-dinding batu.

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] ...Jadi?

Rachel: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi kesal] Jadi kita juga akan memeriksa salah satu bangunan yang tadi aku bilang.

Leo: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk kesal] Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja, sih?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] ...Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu?

**Aku baru mau menjawabnya, tetapi Oliver langsung menyela. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak.**

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Lebih tepatnya bangunan yang berada di arah timur sekolah.

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Oke, oke. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana TV aneh itu?

Oliver: [ekspresi tegas] Madam Iris? Entahlah. Tadi saat Reese menoleh ke belakang, ia sudah tidak ada.

Leo: [ekspresi bingung] ...Bagaimana bisa menghilang secepat itu...

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Itu tidak penting. _Frankly, i don’t give a fuck about her anymore_.

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] Jadi? Kita pergi sekarang?

Rachel: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi kesal] Kami daritadi ingin pergi, tapi kamu malah melamun dan membicarkan Iris itu.

**Ugh.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; ekspresi kesal] Iya, iya. Ayo pergi sekarang.

Sadako: [kedua tangan membentuk posisi berdoa] Tuhan, tolong berilah kami petunjuk melalui jiwa-jiwa yang ada di dalam sekolah ini...

 

**Diiringi lantunan do’a yang keluar dari mulut Sadako dengan nada mengerikan, kami berempat menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke bangunan yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di bangunan misterius tersebut.**

 

[Kamera menampilkan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu layaknya kastil mini, dilengkapi bendera dengan lambang _Saint Spes International High School_ dan obor yang menyala di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu.]

 

**Bangunan ini terlihat seperti kastil mini. Cukup _aesthetic_. Tetapi kenapa bangunan sekolah dan bangunan ini tampak _medieval_ sekali? Belum lagi dinding yang mengurung kami itu juga terbuat dari batu. Tapi bagus, sih.**

Leo: [kedua alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Oooh, satu lagi bangunan yang  terbuat dari batu.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Memberikan kesan _medieval_ sekali ya? Ditambah obor dan pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu. Menarik sekali.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Aku akan memuji sekolah ini karena desainnya jika kita tidak terperangkap dan diperintahkan untuk saling membunuh.

**Aku tidak menyalahkan Rachel karena kata-katanya mengandung poin, tetapi kenapa gadis ini daritadi _grumpy_ sekali?**

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] ...Oke, ayo kita buka pintunya.

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] Pintunya... terlihat berat...

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah; telunjuk kiri terangkat] Kalau begitu kita dorong saja pintunya bersama-sama.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; membuang muka] Terserah. Ayo.

**Kami berempat lalu bersama-sama mendorong pintu kayu tersebut.**

**Pintu lalu terbuka dengan suara yang cukup nyaring. Di luar dugaan pintu ini tidak terlalu sulit juga untuk didorong.**

[Kamera menampilkan koridor luas dengan lantai kayu dan lukisan-lukisan terpampang di dinding batu. Di langit-langit ruangan, terdapat lampu-lambu _chandelier_.]

 

**Huh. Koridor ini,seperti koridor di sekolah tadi. Lukisan-lukisan yang terpampang juga membuatku kagum karena sangat indah dan _aesthetic_. Bangunan ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.**

**Sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku dan Rachel sempat terkagum-kagum dengan lukisan-lukisan indah yang terpajang. Aku kemudian menyadari kalau salah satu lukisan tersebut dibuat oleh Helena McVillin, seorang pelukis terkenal dari daerah New Jersey yang lukisan-lukisannya sering masuk ke acara pameran lukisan seluruh dunia dan dibeli dengan harga mahal, kalau tidak salah ia juga adalah alumni _Saint Spes_.**

Rachel: [telunjuk kiri di dagu; menoleh sedikit ke kiri] _Huh_?

**Kalimat Rachel membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan lukisan-lukisan karya Helena.**

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Ada apa, Sexton?

Rachel: [telunjuk kiri di dagu; menoleh sedikit ke kiri] Hm... apakah ini seharusnya menjadi kamar kita?

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Kamar?

**Penasaran, aku lalu mengintip dari balik punggung Rachel.**

**Ah. Di ujung koridor, terdapat ruangan lain yang luas dan berbentuk persegi. Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat pintu-pintu kayu yang masing-masing terdapat _nameplate_ wajahku dan para murid lain yang berbentuk _pixel_. Aku yakin pintu-pintu itu adalah pintu kamar kami semua, karena kalau tidak memangnya apa?**

Leo: [ekspresi berpikir] Ah, kurasa memang ini kamar kita.

Leo: [ekspresi tegas; lengan kanan menopang tangan kiri  dan telunjuk kiri setengah terangkat] Bagaimana kalau kita coba masuk saja?

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] Tidak bisa... aku sudah mencoba... pintunya... terkunci...

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] Eh, yang benar?

**Sadako merespon dengan anggukan pelan, membuat Rachel langsung mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja apa kata Sadako, berapa kalipun Rachel mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut, pintunya tetap tertutup.**

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Aneh...

**Saat itulah aku menyadari bagaimana cara untuk membuka pintu tersebut.**

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] Sexton?

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Ya?

Leo: [ekspresi tegas; lengan kanan menopang tangan kiri  dan telunjuk kiri setengah terangkat] Di samping pintu, ada semacam kotak. Buka kotak itu dan coba tempelkan _E-Handbook_ mu.

Rachel: [ekspresi bingung] Kotak?

Rachel: [ekspresi bingung] ...

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] Oooh, ini! Ah, aku hampir tidak melihatnya!

**Aku tidak menyalahkan Rachel karena kotak tersebut memiliki warna yang sama dengan dinding batu, sehingga butuh dilihat dengan teliti untuk terlihat. Aku heran, apa TV aneh itu sengaja untuk mempermainkan kami? Menyebalkan.**

**Rachel kemudian menuruti apa yang kukatakan dan menempelkan _E-Handbok_ nya. Terdapat bunyi ‘jgleg’ perlahan dari kamar Rachel, membuatnya langsung mencoba untuk membukanya. Hasilnya? Pintu itu terbuka.**

Rachel: [ekspresi cerah] _Finally_!

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Huh. Kalau saja kotak itu tidak berwarna sama dengan _fucking wall_ , aku pasti akan membuka pintunya dengan _E-Handbook_ ku daritadi.

Leo: [ekspresi tegas; lengan kanan menopang tangan kiri  dan telunjuk kiri setengah terangkat] Yang penting, ayo kita masuk ke kamarmu.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] _That sounds wrong, you know_.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk] _Whatever_.

 

[Kamera menampilkan kamar berdinding batu yang cukup luas. Kamar ini berisi kasur yang empuk, TV berukuran besar, lemari dan laci, _chandelier_ ,  dan sebuah meja yang berisi berbagai peralatan dan _blue paper_ ]

 

**Aku bersiul kagum. _Fancy_ juga kamar ini. Kasurnya juga terlihat sangat empuk, membuatku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur.**

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] Ah! Disini rupanya!

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Ada apa, Sexton?

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Apa kalian tidak menyadari kalau barang-barang kalian menghilang saat kalian terbangun di sekolah tadi?

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; mendongkak] ...Ah... aku... baru sadar...

Leo: [mengangkat bahu] Kalau aku sih memang tidak membawa apa-apa.

**Rachel langsung menyipitkan pandangannya ke arahku. Hei, apa salahku? Hari ini seharusnya kan hanya upacara penerimaan saja, jadi kupikir tidak perlu membawa apa-apa. Dari hasi penelitianku di internet, setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru di _Saint Spes_ , maka para murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang.**

**Yah, walau sekarang kenyataannya aku dan yang lain malah terkurung disini.**

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Terserah. _Anyway_ , aku ingat betul kalau aku membawa ransel berisi _blue paper_ ku dan beberapa buku. Setelah aku terbangun di sekolah ini, barang-barangku itu menghilang.

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Lalu?

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Barang-barang itu ada disini sekarang.

**Rachel menunjuk _blue paper_ yang ada di meja.**

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] Apa... Madam Irislah... yang membawa barang-barang kita kesini?

Rachel: [mengangkat bahu] Mungkin, tapi ini berarti barang-barang yang kalian bawa juga pasti seharusnya ada di kamar kalian masing-masing.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Kecuali kamu, Mars.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; ekspresi kesal] Aku tidak yakin kalau hanya aku yang memutuskan untuk tidak membawa apapun kesini.

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] A-Anu... tadi... aku mengecek lemari... Sexton...

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] Maafkan... ketidak... sopananku...

Rachel: [mengibaskan tangan kanan; tersenyum kecil] Tidak apa-apa, Saeki. Jadi? Apa yang kau temukan?

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] Di lemari... terdapat banyak baju...

Leo: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; membuang muka] Baju di dalam lemari. Ya, aneh sekali. Lemari harusnya diisi barang yang bukan pakaian, kan?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] _Shut up_ , Mars.

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada dan mengepal; menunduk] B-Bukan... bukan itu...! Bajunya... semua baju yang ada di lemari... sama semua...

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] ...Sama semua?

**Rachel lalu mendorongku minggir  dan melangkah ke arah lemarinya, lalu membuka lemari tersebut.**

**_This fucking girl, i swear._ **

**Umpatan itu baru saja akan keluar dari mulutku, tetapi isi lemari Rachel membuat pikiranku teralih. Ternyata benar kata Sadako, lemari tersebut memang berisi pakaian yang sama seperti yang Rachel kenakan sekarang.**

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] ...

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] ...Aku tidak menduga kalau _fashion sense_ mu buruk, Sexton.

Rachel: [ekspresi kesal; telunjuk kanan menunjuk kamera] _The fuck do you mean_?! A-Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini!

Rachel: [ekspresi kesal; telunjuk kanan menunjuk kamera] Aku tidak membawa bajuku ke sekolah dan aku tidak mempunyai pakaian yang sama sebanyak ini!

Leo: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi kesal] Berarti Madam Irislah yang entah bagaimana menduplikasi pakaianmu dan meletakkannya di lemari ini karena dia kepala sekolah yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab begitu?

Rachel: [telunjuk kanan memainkan rambut; menunduk ke kanan] ...

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada; menunduk] ...

Leo: [ekspresi datar] ...

Rachel: [telunjuk kanan memainkan rambut; menunduk ke kanan] ...Mungkin saja.

**_Holy shit_. Rachel percaya? Rachel, sang _Ultimate Engineer_ , tidak bisa mendeteksi sarkasme?**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; ekspresi kesal] ...Apa yang kuomongkan tadi sarkasme, nona insinyur.

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Maksudku, aku tidak membawa pakaianku ke sekolah ini dan tidak pernah membeli banyak pakaian yang sama, jadi apa yang kau bilang tadi itu masuk akal.

**_Are you fucking kidding me_.**

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] A-Anu...

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Apa lagi sekarang?

Sadako: [kedua tangan saling berdekatan di depan dada] Aku... hanya... ingin berkata... kalau... Williams... tidak ada... bersama kita...

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] ...

**Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, aku baru sadar kalau sang _Ultimate Assistant_ memang tidak bersama kami.**

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] ...Ah! Benar juga, kemana orang itu?

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] Apa dia tertinggal?

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; ekspresi kesal] Menyebalkan. Tunggu disini, biar kucari orang itu.

**Tanpa banyak basa basi, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar Rachel.**

Leo: [ekspresi kesal] Dasar menyebalkan. Kemana sih orang itu? Merepotkan saja. Ugh.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ah, Mars.

**_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ **

****

[Musik berhenti]

 

**Tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahku memasang senyum tanpa berdosa benar benar _pissing me off_. Aku hampir saja akan berteriak pada orang itu tetapi Oliver yang sepertinya menyadari raut wajahku langsung membungkam mulutku dengan tangan kanannya.**

**Yang tentu saja semakin membuatku _pissed off_.**

[OST: Nightmare in Locker]

 

[Kamera menampilkan Oliver yang membungkam mulut Leo yang melotot ke arahnya sementara telunjuk kirinya ia letakkan di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam]

 

Oliver: Sebelum kau marah, maaf karena aku memisahkan diri dari kalian tanpa memberitahu. Aku memang salah, dan aku minta maaf karena hal ini.

Oliver: Tetapi aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang hendak kuberitahukan pada kalian, jadi tolong simpan dulu amarahmu.

Leo: Mmmpf! Hmmmp!

Oliver: Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa yang kutemukan.

 

**Aku menghempaskan tangan Oliver dari mulutku. Oliver tampak tenang tak berdosa dan benar-benar membuat emosiku semakin naik, tetapi aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku. Walau rasa ingin meninju wajah Oliver berkumpul di dadaku, tetapi keributan tak perlu itu hal yang _least_ dibutuhkan dalam hal seperti ini. Toh, dia juga bilang dia menemukan sesuatu.**

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] ...Jadi? Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?

Oliver: [menunduk sopan] Tolong ikut denganku.

**Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, Oliver menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah pintu yang memiliki perbedaan dibanding pintu-pintu kamar lainnya, yaitu tidak adanya _nameplate_ wajah murid-murid.**

**Oliver membuka pintu tersebut, dan aku meneguk ludah. Apa ini jalan keluar?**

**...**

**Sayangnya takdir tampak senang sekali mempermainkanku karena apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut adalah...**

[Kamera menampilkan ruangan cukup luas berisi lemari-lemari kayu yang di depannya terdapat kursi _bench_. Lantai-lantai di ruangan ini sama seperti lantai yang biasa ada di kolam renang. Sebuah pintu geser dari kaca yang cukup besar terdapat di ujung ruangan, menampakkan kolam yang besar dengan asap-asap yang mengepul. Di samping kiri dan kanan pintu kaca tersebut terdapat patung beruang aneh yang berpakaian seperti malaikat]

 

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] ... _The heck is this_? Ruang ganti baju? Kolam renang?

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ini namanya _onsen_ , Mars.

Leo: [ekspresi bingung] Dan itu adalah...?

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah; telunjuk kiri terangkat] _Onsen_ adalah istilah bahasa Jepang yang berarti sumber air panas yang dapat menjadi tempat untuk berendam.

Leo: [ekspresi datar] ...Oke, jadi di bangunan ini terdapat _onsen_. _Great_. Terserah.  Aku tidak peduli.

Oliver: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi gugup] A-Ah. Hmmm... bagaimana dengan ruang kam—

Leo: [ekspresi datar] Terdapat ruang kamar berisi barang-barang yang tadi kita semua bawa dan lemari berisi pakaian yang sama seperti yang kita kenakan. _Got it_ , saat aku, Sexton, dan Saeki memeriksa kamar Sexton dan kau yang menghilang entah kemana.

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] ...

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah; telunjuk kiri terangkat] B-Bagaimana dengan ini?

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

**Oliver memberikanku sebuah buku misterius dengan _cover_ berwarna hitam polos. Di _cover_ buku tersebut terdapat kata ‘ _CLASS 66 YEAR BOOK’_.**

**_...Class 66_? Bukankah itu kelas kami? Kami baru saja masuk, kenapa kelas kami sudah mempunyai _year book_?**

Leo: [ekspresi berpikir] ...Aneh. Kelas kita baru saja masuk, kan?

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi berpikir] Benar. Kupikir juga aneh terdapat _year book_ bagi kelas yang baru saja masuk sekolah ini.

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Apa kamu sudah membaca buku ini?

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk ke kanan] Belum. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku melihatnya bersama yang lain.

Leo:  [ekspresi tegas; lengan kanan menopang tangan kiri  dan telunjuk kiri setengah terangkat] ...Yah, kalau begitu kita coba saja buka buku ini. Aku mendapat _feeling_ kalau buku ini mempunyai petun—

???: Tolong berikan buku itu padaku, Tuan Mars.

**Aku dan Oliver melonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara datar nan dingin di belakangku. Kami sontak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut...**

**...Menampakkan Madam Iris atau si ‘TV berjalan’ tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang kami. Bagaimana bisa dia tiba-tiba berada di situ?**

Iris: Buku itu tidak seharusnya berada pada kalian berdua.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] ...Tidak seharusnya? Kenapa?

Iris: Tolong berikan buku itu pada kepala sekolah kalian.

Leo: [berkacak pinggang] Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan Williams.

Iris: ...

Leo: [menyeringai; tangan kiri di pinggang] Heh. Tidak bisa menjawab, _huh_? Biar kutebak. Apa buku ini... mengandung petunjuk tentang jalan keluar bagi kami semua?

Iris: _DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!_

Iris: PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI! PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI!

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] _What the fuck..._

**Kabel panjang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari belakang Iris dan mencengkram tubuhku. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku terangkat ke atas dan membuat buku misterius yang ditemukan Oliver terjatuh dari tanganku.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma Tutoring]

 

[Kamera menunjukkan Madam Iris mencengkram dan mengangkat Leo tinggi-tinggi]

 

Iris: PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI! PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI!

Oliver: M-Mars!

Leo: _W-What the hell—!_

**Aku dapat merasakan kabel-kabel yang sekarang melilitku semakin mencengkram dengan kuat.**

Oliver: Madam Iris! A-Apa yang anda lakukan?!

Iris: PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI! PEMBERONTAK TERDETEKSI!

Leo: U-Ugh!

Leo: A-Aku... tidak bisa...!

**Aku mulai merasa sesak dan pandanganku mulai kabur.**

**Kabel lain kemudian keluar dari belakang Iris dan mengambil buku misterius yang sekarang terletak di lantai.**

Oliver: Hentikan! Madam Iris!

Iris: ...

**Tiba-tiba saja kabel yang melilit tubuhku melepaskanku, membuatku terjatuh keras ke lantai. Aku meringis, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku karena cengkraman kuat tadi dan rasa sakit akibat jatuh cukup keras.**

**Sialan. Hari ini benar-benar hari sialku. _What the fuck is happening to my life_...**

**Oliver langsung berlari ke arahku dan menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri, tampak sangat khawatir.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: EXISAL TRIBE]

 

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] Mars!

Leo:  [tangan kanan memegang dada; menunduk kesakitan] U-Ugh... terima kasih, Williams...

Oliver: [ekspresi kesal; menunjuk kamera] Madam Iris! Kenapa anda menyerang Mars?!

Iris: ...

Iris: ...Kenapa?

Iris: Tentu saja karena Tuan Mars telah berani melanggar peraturan sekolah, bukan?

Oliver: [ekspresi kesal; menunjuk kamera] A-Apa yang kau maksud peraturan sekolah?

Iris: Ah, apa aku belum memberitahukannya pada kalian?

Iris: Tolong kalian cek _E-Handbook_ kepunyaan kalian.

**Oliver tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tangan kirinya merogoh saku _blazer_ nya dan mengeluarkan _E-Handbooknya_. Aku ikut melakukan hal yang sama, dan menyadari kalau terdapat... _tab_ baru pada _E-Handbook_ kami, dengan judul ‘Peraturan Sekolah’.**

**Kami menekan _tab_ tersebut, dan tulisan-tulisan langsung terpampang di layar.**

* * *

 

\- PERATURAN SEKOLAH SAINT SPES INTERNASIONAL -

  1. Tidak ada batas waktu dalam _Killing Game_.
  2. Ketika pembunuhan terjadi, semua murid harus berpartisipasti di dalam _Class Trial_.
  3. Setiap murid tidak diperkenankan membunuh lebih dari dua murid.
  4. Jika murid-murid berhasil menebak pelaku pembunuhan dengan benar, maka si pelaku akan mendapat hukuman spesial dari kepala sekolah.
  5. Jika murid-murid gagal menebak pelaku pembunuhan, maka semua murid selain si pelaku akan mendapat hukuman spesial dari kepala sekolah.
  6. Sehubungan dengan peraturan #5, pelaku akan dinyatakan lulus dan diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari sekolah.
  7. Jam 10 malam sampai jam 6 pagi dinyatakan sebagai _‘Night Time’_ dimana aula, _cafetaria_ , dan ruang kelas akan terkunci rapat.
  8. Murid-murid tidak diperkenankan merusak properti _Saint Spes International Highschool_ dengan sengaja.
  9. _E-Handbook_ harus dijaga dengan baik dan tidak boleh rusak.
  10. Pengumuman Penemuan Mayat akan diumumkan ketika tiga murid menemukan mayat seorang murid.
  11. Penentangan dan kekerasan terhadap Madam Iris sangat tidak diperbolehkan.
  12. Siapapun yang melanggar peraturan di atas akan mendapat hukuman dari Madam Iris.
  13. Madam Iris diperkenankan menambah peraturan baru jika memang perlu.

* * *




**Aku membelalak membaca daftar panjang peraturan yang peraturan. _This is such a bullshit_. _What the fuck_.**

Iris: Tuan Leonardo Mars telah melanggar peraturan nomor 11, dan maka dari itu mendapat hukuman dari kepala sekolah.

Iris: Sekarang karena kalian sudah mengerti peraturan-peraturan di dalam sekolah ini, semoga kalian tidak mengulangi kesalahan seperti tadi.

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk] ...

Leo: [menunduk] ...Apa-apaan...

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] M-Mars?

Leo: [menyeringai; tangan kiri di pinggang]  Jadi menurutmu... perlakuanmu tadi itu karena aku melanggar peraturan begitu?

Leo: [menyeringai; tangan kiri di pinggang] Atau karena perkataanku kalau buku itu mengandung petunjuk jalan keluar itu benar?

Iris: ...

Iris: ...Aku sarankan lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke akademi. Teman-teman kalian sudah menunggu untuk memulai diskusi setelah menginvestigasi sekolah ini.

Leo: [ekspresi kesal] Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] Mars, hentikan! Kalau kau membuat Madam Iris kesal lagi, kau akan semakin parah!

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk kesal] Lebih baik... kita biarkan saja untuk sekarang.

Iris: ...

Iris: ...Ya, Tuan Mars. Aku sarankan lebih baik menurut pada perkataan bijak Tuan Williams.

Iris: Karena aku tidak akan bersikap lembut seperti tadi lagi jika kau berani melanggar peraturanku lagi.

**Nada bicara Iris biasanya dingin dan datar, namun aku yakin aku dapat mendengar nada ancaman dari peringatan barusan.**

**Kurang ajar... lembut? Tadi itu lembut?!**

Leo: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; membuang muka] ...

Iris: Nah. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti.

**Setelah mengucapkan salam dingin itu, asap mengepul keluar dari bawah Iris dan menyelimuti ruangan, membuatku dan Oliver tidak dapat melihat dan terbatuk-batuk karenanya.**

**Begitu asap tersebut menghilang dan kami membuka mata kami, Iris telah menghilang dari pandangan kami.**

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Beautiful Lie]

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] _W-Where the fuck did she go_?!

Oliver: [ekspresi kaget] E-Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu...

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] Tetapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah keadaanmu, Mars! A-Apa kau bisa berjalan?

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk] A-Ah, tentu saja. Tubuhku memang masih terasa nyeri luar biasa, tapi tidak separah itu sampai tidak bisa membuatku berjalan.

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang; tersenyum] Kalau kau memerlukan bantuan, tolong jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahu padaku! Aku pasti akan membantumu!

**Insting _Ultimate Assistant_ nya kelihatannya muncul lagi.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk] Y-Ya, terima kasih.

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang; tersenyum] Sekarang—

???: Hei!

Leo: [ekspresi kesal] Ugh, siapa lagi sekarang?

**Aku dan Oliver menoleh ke asal suara di belakangku, dimana kulihat Rachel dan Sadako melangkah ke arah kami dengan ekspresi khawatir terpampang di wajah sang _Engineer_.**

Rachel: [kedua tangan di depan dada; ekspresi khawatir] A-Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku dan Saeki sempatmelihat kalian berdua berbicara dengan Madam Iris.

Rachel: [ekspresi bingung] Dan... apa hanya aku dan Saeki yang melihat kalau ada... kabel keluar dari belakang... ‘kepala’ Madam Iris?

**Aku dan Oliver saling pandang untuk beberapa saat.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; ekspresi kesal] ...Kau saja yang cerita, Williams. Terlalu merepotkan.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?

Oliver: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi gugup] ...Bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan sambil kita kembali ke akademi saja? Madam Iris berkata kalau murid-murid lain sudah menunggu kita.

Rachel: [ekspresi bingung] Eh? A-Ah, terserah.

Sadako: [kedua tangan membentuk posisi berdoa] Aku tidak merasakan jiwa-jiwa jahat di bangunan ini... Tuhan telah memberkati bangunan ini...

**Kami berempat kemudian melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke akademi.**

**Oliver sibuk menceritakan kejadian menyebalkan tadi dengan Rachel yang sesekali mengangguk atau menutup mulutnya dengan kaget sementara Sadako sibuk bergumam sendiri menyebutkan ‘Tuhan’ atau ‘jiwa-jiwa’ dan mengeluarkan aura aneh.**

**Aku? Aku berada di belakang Sadako, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan _fucking_ Iris tadi. Menyebalkan. Apa-apaan hari ini? Pingsan dengan waktu yang lama, bertemu teman-teman yang aneh, menjadi target _pervert_ fetish kaki, dianggap gay, dikurung di sekolah dan diperintahkan untuk saling bunuh, lalu menerima hukuman karena ‘melanggar peraturan’. _Why the fuck is this happening to me_? Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk dalam hidupku.**

**Aku teralihkan dari lamunanku akan hari yang sangat menyiksa ini ketika Oliver tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingku dan mengajakku berbicara.**

Oliver: [ekspresi khawatir] ...Mars?

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] H-Hah?

**Entah kenapa aku merasa _de javu_.**

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] ...

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] Aku... aku hanya ingin minta maaf.

Leo: [satu alis terangkat; tangan kiri di pinggang] Soal?

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] Kau tahu... soal kakimu.

**...Ah.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk ke kiri] ...Yah, aku hargai permintaan maafmu itu.

Oliver: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; ekspresi gugup] Apa itu berarti kau menerima permintaan maafmu?

Leo: [ekspresi datar] Kau tahu kalau apa yang kau perbuat itu sangat mengganggu, bukan?

Leo: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi datar] Menatap kakiku DAN kaki orang lain dengan’ pandangan itu’ memang tidak terlalu seberapa, tapi membuat orang yang kau tatap itu sangat, sangat terganggu.

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] M-Maafkan aku akan tingkahku yang... menjijikkan.

Oliver: [menunduk; tangan kanan mengepal dan di depan dada] Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terganggu seperti itu lagi. Aku... aku harap kau mau menerima maafku.

Leo: [ekspresi datar] ...

**Ah, tatapannya membuatku jadi tak tega...**

**Yah, selain tingkahnya yang tidak bisa menahan _fetish_ nya itu, Oliver termasuk murid yang _okay in my book_. Insting asisten dan keramahannya itu juga membuatku... nyaman.**

**...**

**Aku menghela napas.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk ke kiri] ...Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak menyebut soal kakiku yang bagus _or whatever_ dan berhenti memandang kakiku atau kaki murid lain dengan terlalu, aku akan menerima maafmu.

Oliver: [berkacak pinggang] A-Aku berjanji! Aku tidak akan memandang kakimu dengan mengerikan atau pun menyebut-nyebut soal kakimu yang indah dan seksi itu!

Leo: [ekspresi datar] Oliver.

Oliver: [menunduk] ...Maaf.

**...**

**Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menghela napas.**

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk ke kiri] Ya sudahlah.  Toh, kau sudah berjanji. Aku pegang janjimu itu.

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah] A-Ah, terima kasih!

**Ekspresi cerah Oliver membuat emosiku mereda, dan mau tak mau membuatku ikut tersenyum.**

Leo: [tersenyum kecil; tangan kiri di pinggang] Ayo kita pergi. Aku tidak mau Sexton mulai cerewet nanti.

Oliver: [ekspresi cerah] Baiklah, ayo!

 

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Cool Morning]

 

**Kami berempat akhirnya sampai di akademi dan langsung menuju _cafetaria_. Ketika kami membuka pintu _cafetaria_ , kami disambut oleh pemandangan para murid-murid lain yang duduk di salah satu _bench_ dan meja panjang, asyik mengobrol satu sama lain dan memakan sesuatu.**

**Ambar, yang menyadari kehadiranku dan yang lain, memanggil dengan antusias. Kami berempat langsung melangkah ke arahnya dan yang lain lalu duduk di tempat kosong di sampingnya.**

Ambar: [ekspresi cerah] Selamat datang kembali!

Giselle: [tersenyum kecil; tangan kanan memegang bingkai kacamata] Sebelum kalian bertanya, Pennyworth berinisiatif untuk membuat kita semua makanan yang sangat enak ini.

Alvin: [tersenyum kecil; menunduk] Menu hari ini adalah _turkey meatballs_ dengan saus teriyaki, salad kentang dan kacang polong, dan _apple cider_ yang disajikan dingin. Silahkan dimakan.

**_Holy hell._ Makanan-makanan ini... tampak sangat _fancy_ dan enak.**

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] W-Wow, Pennyworth... ini... ini terlihat sangat lezat.

Alvin: [ekspresi cerah] Terima kasih, Nona Sexton!

**Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung mencoba makanan buatan sang _Ultimate Butler_.**

**...Dan _holy fucking shit_ , ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah kucicipi.**

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] Ini... ini makanan terenak yang pernah kucicipi!

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; tersenyum kecil] Rasa saus teriyakinya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada rasa saus buatan ibuku.

Becky: [ekspresi cerah; tangan kiri terangkat tinggi] Semua berikan tepuk tangan bagi Alfie! A! L! F! I! E! ALFIE!

Oliver: [menunduk sopan] Terima kasih sudah repot-repot memasak makanan untuk kami, Pennyworth.

Alvin: [tangan kanan di dada; tersenyum kecil] _My pleasure_. Kebetulan Tuan Muda juga lapar, jadi saya sekalian memasak untuk anda semua. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.

Fraise: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk] Oxley beruntung sekali...

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; menunduk] Huh. Berisik sekali.

Satria: [kedua tangan setengah terangkat; ekspresi cerah] Benar, kan?! Benar, kan?! Aku tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini!

Satria: [berkacak pinggang; membusungkan dada] Ngomong-ngomong! Aku membantu Alvin memilih bahan-bahan untuk memasak ini semua loh!

Ambar: [mengangkat bahu] Iya Sat, iya. Gue tahu.

Satria: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; telunjuk kiri terangkat] Tahu? Bukannya lo itu manusia ya?

Ambar: [ekspresi bingung] Hah?

Ambar: [ekspresi bingung] ...

Ambar: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk kesal] ... _Joke_ nya receh dan garing banget, Sat.

Satria: [berkacak pinggang; membusungkan dada] Gue kan ahli _joke_ receh dan garing.

Ambar: [menunjuk kamera; ekspresi kesal] Nggak pantes lo bangga sama begituan, anjir!

**... _What._**

**Menghiraukan keributan antara Ambar dan Satria, kami semua lalu menikmati masakan buatan Alvin. Beberapa murid seperti Patrick dan Effron menceritakan pengalaman mereka di bidang mereka, sementara beberapa murid seperti aku dan Reese menikmati makanan dalam diam. Jujur, suasana seperti ini cukup berguna untuk menghilangkan _tension,_ terutama bagiku setelah kejadian Madam Iris tadi.**

**Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seluruh makanan telah habis disantap. Semua tampak puas dengan hidangan mereka, masuk akal karena makanannya memang sangat enak.**

Patrick: [berkacak pinggang; ekspresi cerah] Huft. Tadi itu benar-benar makanan terenak yang pernah kumakan dalam hidupku! Alvin _, mate_ , apa kau akan memasak lagi nanti?

Alvin: [tangan kanan di dada; tersenyum kecil] Jika itu yang anda semua mau, maka saya akan dengan senang hati memasak lagi untuk kalian semua.

Nicolas: [ekspresi cerah] _Please do_! Masakanmu benar-benar sangat enak!

Effron: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk] Akan lebih lengkap jika ada _dessert_ setelah ini.

Fraise: [ekspresi datar] Ah, aku sudah membuatkan _eclair_. Jika kalian mau, silahkan ambil di kulkas.

Effron: [ekspresi kaget] B-Benarkah? Padahal aku cuma bercanda...

Fraise: [memainkan surai rambut] Ya, aku membuatnya cukup untuk kalian semua. Jadi silahkan dinikmati.

**...Aku penasaran. Bukankah jarak antara kami semua berpencar dan menginvestigasi sekolah lalu berkumpul lagi itu tidak terlalu lama? Bagaimana bisa Alvin dan Fraise mempersiapkan semua ini? Mereka benar-benar menunjukkan talentanya sekarang.**

Reese: [ekspresi datar] Nanti dulu. Bukankah ada yang lebih penting untuk kita lakukan sekarang?

Becky: [memiringkan kepala ke kiri; telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi] Eeeeh? Memangnya apa yang lebih penting?

Gou: [tersenyum] Tentu saja mendiskusikan hasil dari investigasi kita.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk] A-Ah, benar juga. Aku sampai lupa.

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; tersenyum] Huhuhu. Kelihatannya makanan buatan Pennyworth dan Blanche benar-benar membuat kita semua... _enchanted_ , dalam bahasa Inggris?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Ya, terserah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita diskusikan hasil investigasi kita semua.

Rachel: [tersenyum kecil] Kelompok pertama, silahkan jelaskan kami hasil dari usaha kalian.

Satria: [berkacak pinggang] Oh! Oh! Aku, Ambar, Effron, dan Gou memeriksa salah satu bangunan yang ada di luar!

Effron: [bersandar pada kedua tangan; tersenyum] Dan kurasa hasil penemuan ini akan membuat Kriezis dan Mars senang.

Nicolas: [ekspresi kaget] Eh?

Satria: [ibu jari kanan menunjuk diri; ekspresi cerah] Aku juga senang dengan hasil penemuanku!

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] Memangnya apa yang kalian temukan?

Effron: [ekspresi berpikir] Di sekeliling bangunan itu terdapat semacam lapangan _track_ mini dan bagian dalamnya cukup luas.

Ambar: [tersenyum] Nah, bagian dalam bangunan itu terbagi menjadi dua. Dua ruangan itu adalah semacam ruang kelas bagimu dan Kriezis.

Ambar: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi; kedua mata menatap langit-langit] ...Setidaknya itulah apa yang dijelaskan oleh Madam Iris...

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] Ruang kelas?

**Yah, masuk akal karena ada ruang kelas di tempat ini karena ini adalah sekolah. Tetapi kenapa hanya ruang kelasku dan Nicolas yang ada di luar?**

Gou: [ekspresi berpikir] Ya. Madam Iris menjelaskan kalau ruang kelas ini digunakan untuk mengasah talenta kalian.

Gou: [ekspresi berpikir] Ruang kelas kalian berada di luar karena talenta atlit Kriezis membuatnya memerlukan lapangan yang luas dan berbagai alat olahraga.

Nicolas: [ekspresi cerah] Wah! Terdengar asyik! Aku akan mencoba mengeceknya nanti!

Gou: [tersenyum kecil] Sedangkan ruanganmu, Mars, karena terdapat semacam... _observation tower_ dalam bahasa Inggris? Membuat ruanganmu tidak muat jika berada di akademi.

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] ... _Huh_...

**Ruang kelas untuk mengasah talentaku, hm? Terdengar sangat menarik...**

Giselle: [tangan kanan menekan pulpen; ekspresi berpikir] Apa itu berarti terdapat ruang kelas bagi masing-masing murid?

Ambar: [ekspresi berpikir] Kelihatannya begitu...

Satria: [ibu jari kanan menunjuk diri; ekspresi cerah] Kelasku juga berada di luar loh! Soalnya ruang kelasku terdapat persawahan dan perkebunan mini!

Satria: [telunjuk kiri menggaruk pipi] Dan anehnya tanaman-tanaman yang seharusnya tidak tumbuh di musim ini tampak tumbuh sehat dan segar... yah, aku tidak protes.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Apa hanya itu yang kalian temukan?

Gou: [tangan kiri menopang tangan kanan yang memainkan surai rambut] Sayangnya, ya. Kami tidak menemukan ‘jalan rahasia’ seperti yang disebut Schnidzel atau semacamnya.

Patrick: [menunduk sedih] Ah, sayang sekali...

Rachel: [tersenyum] Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas usaha kalian, kelompok pertama.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Sekarang, bagaimana dengan kelompok dua?

Nicolas: [ekspresi kaget] O-Oh...

Nicolas: [telunjuk kanan menggaruk pipi; menunduk] Sayangnya kami juga tidak menemukan jalan keluar atau petunjuk yang berguna...

Reese: [ekspresi datar] ...Penemuan kami tidak terlalu berguna tepatnya.

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Memangnya apa yang kalian temukan?

Patrick: [menunduk sedih] Ah, tidak banyak. Kami hanya menemukan danau dan hutan mini di belakang sekolah...

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] ... _What the fuck_.

Nicolas: [telunjuk kanan menggaruk pipi; tangan kiri mengusap wajah dengan handuk kecil] Ah, itu juga reaksiku ketika melihat danau dan hutan itu!

Becky: [kedua tangan di depan dada] Tapi danau dan hutannya tidak terlalu luas, kok! Seperti kata Patty, itu cuma danau dan hutan mini!

Becky: [kedua tangan di depan dada; ekspresi cerah] Danau dan hutannya juga terlihat sangaaaaaaat indah! Selain itu di halaman juga terdapat kebun bunga yang sangat cantik dan harum!

Becky: [kedua tangan terangkat dan terentang; ekspresi cerah] Kyaaa! Sekolah ini sangat indah dan luar biasa!

Becky: [mengedipkan satu mata; tangan kiri terangkat] Jika kita menghiraukan fakta kalau kita dikurung disini, tentu saja!

Leo: [ekspresi kaget] _What’s with that attitude_...

Patrick: [ekspresi cerah] Tetapi aku juga setuju dengan Becky! Halaman, danau, dan hutannya memang terlihat sangat indah!

Nicolas: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk] Kita harus mengakui kalau pihak sekolah benar-benar menjaga dan mengatur tempat ini dengan baik!

Giselle: [tangan kiri memegang notes; menatap notes dengan serius] Bagaimana dengan dinding bantunya?

Reese: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] ...Terlalu tinggi dan mengitari seluruh area sekolah. Kecuali kita bisa terbang tinggi, tidak mungkin kita bisa melewati dinding batu itu.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; menunduk sedih] _I see_... jadi memang tidak mungkin kita melewati dinding batu itu ya...

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kiri mengepal dan setengah terangkat] _You’re a fucking engineer_. Pastinya kau bisa membangun pesawat atau apalah yang bisa membawa kita terbang dari tempat ini.

Charles: [ekspresi angkuh; tangan kiri setengah terangkat] Kecuali talenta _Ultimate Engineer is just a big massive bullshit_ , tentunya.

Alvin: [ekspresi khawatir] T-Tuan Muda—

**Oh, _crap_. Dia mengatakannya. Rachel pasti akan _flip out_.**

Rachel: [ekspresi kesal; menunjuk kamera] Itu sangat tidak sopan! Aku ini bukan _inventor_ yang bisa menciptakan sesuatu dari bahan yang ada! Aku memang bisa membuat mesin yang dapat membawa kita pergi dari sini tapi bahan-bahannya tidak mungkin ada di tempat ini!

Charles: [membuang muka] _You’re fucking useless, then_

Rachel: [ekspresi kesal; menunjuk kamera] A-Apa—

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Uhum.

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Maaf, tapi kurasa kita masih harus berdiskusi sekarang.

**Oooh, Oliver tampak _pissed off_. _This is new_.**

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; membuang muka] ...

Charles: [membuang muka] Cih.

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; tersenyum kecil] Nah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan. Silahkan, kelompok tiga.

Alvin: [tangan kanan di dada; tersenyum kecil] Baik. Kelompok saya yang terdiri dari Tuan Muda, Nona Blanche, dan Nona Benett bertugas untuk menginvestigasi bagian akademi ini.

Alvin: [menunduk] Tetapi sayang sekali, seperti yang lain, kami juga tidak menemukan petunjuk atau jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Apa yang kalian temukan?

Giselle: [tangan kiri memegang notes; menatap notes dengan serius] Tidak banyak. Kami hanya menemukan fakta kalau beberapa ruangan yang tadinya terkunci sekarang terbuka.

Fraise: [memainkan surai rambut] Ngomong-ngomong, Sexton, kami juga menemukan ruang kelasmu.

Rachel: [ekspresi kaget] E-Eh? Benarkah?

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Apa ruang kelasku itu ruang yang ada namaku?

Fraise: [memainkan surai rambut] Ya.

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Sudah kuduga. Tapi kenapa saat aku mencoba untuk membukanya tadi tak bisa?

Fraise: [memainkan surai rambut] Entahlah. Mungkin Madam Iris tadi masih mempersiapkan ruangan yang terkunci.

Alvin: [berdiri tegap] Ah, kami juga menemukan tangga untuk ke lantai dua.

Alvin: [menunduk] Tetapi sayang sekali terdapat pintu kaca besar menghalangi kita untuk menaiki tangga tersebut.

Giselle: [tangan kiri memegang notes; menatap notes dengan serius] Madam Iris bilang kalau pintu kaca tersebut akan terbuka jika kita... melaksanakan apa yang ia mau.

Ambar: [ekspresi bingung] Melaksanakan apa yang ia mau?

Giselle: [telunjuk kanan menyentuh kacamata; ekspresi tegas] ...Saling membunuh.

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk] _Well_ , katakan selamat tinggal pada lantai dua.

Charles: [ekspresi kesal; tangan kanan mengacak rambut] _We can just that fucking glass_.

Fraise: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Dan itu termasuk melanggur peraturan.

Charles: [mengangkat bahu; ekspresi angkuh] Siapa yang peduli dengan peraturan? _I’m a fucking thief_ , kau pikir aku akan menurut pada peraturan tolol itu?

Leo: [tangan kanan mengusap tengkuk; menunduk kesal] _Oh, trust me_. Kau tidak akan mau melanggar peraturan Iris.

Oliver: [ekspresi berpikir] Apa hanya itu yang kelompok kalian temukan?

Alvin: [menunduk] Ya, sayangnya.

Giselle: [tangan kiri memegang notes; menatap notes dengan serius] Oh, dan Madam Iris bilang kalau bahan-bahan makanan di dapur akan selalu distok ulang, tetapi sayur dan buah-buahan hanya distok sampai beberapa hari ke depan saja.

Satria: [ibu jari kanan menunjuk diri; ekspresi cerah] Oh! Kalau begitu jika stok sayur dan buah-buahan nanti habis, serahkan padaku!

Satria: [berkacak pinggang; membusungkan dada] Aku ini sang _Ultimate Farmer_! Aku akan menanam berbagai sayuran dan buah-buahan untuk kita semua!

Oliver: [tersenyum] Ah, bagus. Terima kasih, Satria.

Nicolas: [ekspresi berpikir] Tapi siapa yang menyetok ulang bahan-bahan makanan itu?

Fraise: [menopang dagu dengan satu tangan; ekspresi berpikir] Entahlah, Madam Iris tidak bilang siapa.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; tersenyum kecil] Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya untuk kelompokku menjelaskan hasil dari pencarian kami.

Oliver: [tersenyum] Bangunan yang kami periksa ternyata adalah asrama. Terdapat kamar bagi masing-masing murid untuk tidur.

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Bagi yang membawa barang-barang ketika datang kesini, barang-barang kalian juga ternyata sudah berada di dalam kamar kalian masing-masing.

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Saeki juga menemukan pakaian-pakaian kita berada di dalam lemari masing-masing kamar.

Sadako: [kedua tangan di depan dada] Tapi... semua bajunya... sama...

Ambar:  [ekspresi bingung] Sama?

Rachel: [ekspresi berpikir] Ya, semua pakaian di lemari itu pakaian yang sama dengan yang kita pakai sekarang.

Leo: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Itu lemarimu. Kita masih tidak tahu dengan yang lain.

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; ekspresi kesal] Terserah. Kalian bisa mengeceknya sendiri nanti.

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; tersenyum] Aku juga menemukan _onsen_ di dalam asrama.

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; ekspresi kaget] _Onsen_?

Oliver: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada; tersenyum] Ya, bukankah itu bagus?

Gou: [tangan kanan menutup mulut; tersenyum] Tentu. Oh, aku akan mencobanya nanti.

Reese: [ekspresi datar] ...Dan hanya itu yang kalian temukan?

Oliver: [menunduk] A-Ah. Sebenarny—

Leo: [ekspresi tegas] Ya, hanya itu.

Reese: [satu alis terangkat] ...? Hm...

**Aku langsung memberikan isyarat kepada Rachel, Sadako, dan Oliver untuk tidak menceritakan buku yang ditemukan. Mereka bertiga tampak bingung, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.**

**Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kupikir percuma jika kita memberitahu soal buku yang masih tak jelas entah apa, walau buku itu _implied_ mengandung petunjuk tetapi buku itu sekarang berada di Iris. Apalagi nanti pasti akhirnya akan menceritakan soal... hukuman Iris itu. _Too troublesome_.**

Effron: [bersandar pada kedua tangan; tersenyum] Kalau begitu _meeting_ hari ini selesai?

Rachel: [menyilangkan tangan di depan dada] Ya, kurasa begitu.

Becky: [kedua tangan terangkat; ekspresi cerah] Waktu bebas! Waktu bebas!

**Semua murid langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berpisah. Alvin, Gou, dan Oliver memutuskan untuk membereskan piring-piring terlebih dahulu, sementara sisanya pergi keluar ruangan, termasuk aku. Tidak tahu harus kemana dan merasakan tubuhku kembali nyeri karena Iris, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Sebelum kembali ke asrama, aku sempat melihat Nicolas dan Becky bergandengan mesra dan Becky dengan antusias mengajak Nicolas untuk melihat danau.**

**Heh. Cepat sekali _love story_ tumbuh.**

[Musik berhenti]

 

[OST: Moon on the Water]

 

**Ketika aku membuka kamarku, aku disambut oleh dinding dengan poster-poster luar angkasa dan meja yang penuh dengan buku yang cukup besar berisi perhitungan-perhitungan akan benda-benda luar angkasa milikku. Aneh, padahal aku tidak membawa apa-apa kesini, tetapi kenapa ada bukuku disini? Aku ingat betul aku meninggalkannya di kasur tadi pagi. Yah, aku tidak protes sih.**

**Aku kemudian mengecek lemari dan melihat pakaian-pakaian yang sama dengan yang kupakai terlipat rapih di dalam. Ternyata memang benar semua murid mendapatkan baju yang sama dengan yang dipakai sekarang dan yang tadi itu memang bukan Rachel yang memiliki _fashion sense_ buruk.**

**Ketika aku melihat laci meja di bawah TV, aku terkejut melihat beberapa _console_ _game_ seperti Playbase dan sejenisnya tersimpan bersama beberapa game terkenal seperti _Kokemon_ dan _Last Fantasy_. Jika aku tidak lelah hari ini, aku pasti akan mengeluarkan semua itu dengan _excited_ dan mulai memainkan _game_ tersebut sampai selesai. Sayangnya keinginan untuk tidur lebih besar.**

**Saat aku melepaskan jaket dan celana panjangku lalu menjatuhkan diri di kasur yang sangat empuk, aku merenung. Bagaimanakah dengan orang-orang di luar sana? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Apa mereka sekarang tengah berupaya untuk mengeluarkan kami dari sekolah ini?**

**...Entahlah. Tetapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan memberikan kepuasan pada Iris dengan bersikap seperti apa yang ia mau. Normalnya memang polisi akan bertindak jika 16 masyarakat bertalenta mereka diculik, bukan?**

**Sembari berniat untuk melupakan semuanya dan memainkan _Last Fantasy_ besok, kedua mataku mulai terpejam.**

* * *

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_PROLOGUE_

_A NEW DAWN_

_E N D_

.

.

.

.

.

**_TOTAL STUDENTS: 16_ **

**Gou Kuroda**

**Rachel Sexton**

**Patrick Anderson**

**Giselle Benett**

**Rebecca Bloom**

**Nicolas Kriezis**

**Ambarwati Puspita Rahayu**

**Leonardo Mars**

**Oliver Williams**

**Sadako Saeki**

**Reese Schidzel**

**Charles Oxley**

**Fraise Blanche**

**Satria Dwi Wijayanto**

**Effron Schmidt**

**Alvin Pennyworth**

.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kapan Chapter I diupload?"
> 
> Nunggu setahun lagi keknya orz


End file.
